Crossover Effect
by RelicRaider
Summary: A strange phenomenon is cased all over the galaxy when the crusival activates, but they nor I expected to see that what it caused... My world had somehow merged with theirs or which way is it? Turns out they know me just as much as I know them... As I am a famous Video Game Girl in their world as they are in my world. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.
1. Prologue

Bioware- Mass Effect

Relic Raider- Mine

A Past that Earth once had has disappeared elsewhere in the Galaxy

A descendant of the two remaining Heroes from modern earth finds herself facing a war of two worlds making new friends/Allies from a possible Alternative Future as we find out all our enemies makes a far deadlier alliance together that threatens not only the existence of our worlds, time and the rest of the Galaxy.

 **The Best of All worlds**

 **The Crossover Effect**

 **Prologue**

 **Sol System 2185 - Halifax NS**

General Wadup was waiting for his prized student; Commander M. Hansen to arrive as she came into the camp not disappointing him as always. He smiled at her as they saluted knowing she did have some Shepard blood in her, not that it helped her into the N7 program but she was more cautious than her cousin. She always wanted a reason to come back home alive, she was always like that. Commander Hansen was mostly by the book, always had an extra plan up her ass so to speak, but if all fails she made it up as she went. Her record wasn't perfect but in everyone that known her she was as good as her cousin Commander Shepard.

Unlike Shepard she had Raider status, something that hadn't been used in over a hundred years. A status that was thought to be exactly like the Council's Specters, except it was the human version of it. Both a Soldier and an Archaeologist she made many discoveries as she found supporting evidence to Shepard's work. However she, Hackett and her staff decided not to expose until they got more solid evidence of their existence. No-one liked the idea of it but it was the safer solution to inter-galactic panic. Then the Evidence came in a massive scaled war and now everyone was listening to Shepard, and her too.

Her current ongoing investigation was into a Cerberus scientist named Dr. Sheldon Savick. From her reports Savick was planning to make sure the Crucible worked in their favor, which sounded bad either way for everyone. She had been ordered by Hackett to keep it quiet, because she didn't have much evidence supporting the possibility it could be sabotaged. She agreed, as she continued finding ways to help Shepard with the fight against the Reapers.

"General, I'm sure Hackett informed you into my investigation about Dr. Savick." She spoke, as she showed him a scan of the man using her omni-tool. The General recognized the man immediately.

"Commander I just saw this son of a bitch yesterday, he and some Cerberus assholes nearly killed 2 squads, he's at top of Citadel Hill right now from what the scouts are saying."

"I'd like to talk to those soldiers that survived please."

"Go find Mrs. Alenko at the Medic Camp. She will show you to them in the makeshift recovery rooms."

"Thank you sir," she said as she went to the Medical camp, "I'm looking for Mrs. Alenko."

"I'm right here," she said as the Commander looked to see a blue eyed asian woman, almost the same height as herself, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm Commander Melanie Hansen, I'm a Raider."

"Do you have news of my husband or my son?"

"I'm sorry I don't, but I need to talk to the men who were ambushed by those Rogue Cerberus troops."

"I'm afraid most of them aren't able to talk currently, most of them are resting in bad shape but I can tell you what they told me."

"I suppose that's good enough, please tell me and I'll look into finding your loved ones."

"Thank you, Commander..."

An hour later she returned to the camp as the General was trying to come up with a plan, "I remember you said on the Vid-Com you had an idea of reclaiming the Hill."

"Yeah remember the rumored tunnels leading up into the Citadel Hill?"

"Yeah."

"I looked into the archives and I found a map when I was shore leave years ago. I have a scan of it and two tunnels had survived. I sent two of my best to scout them out." She explained, "They just reported that tunnels are big enough to send our men crawling up into the walls inside. It be a bit tricky for the rest of races to come with us but it's the best I got."

"Phew." said the General, relieved. "I was running out of ideas here. If this works, Commander. This be the one for the history books."

She laughed, "Because it was in the history books to begin with, at least the ones that were over 200 years old."

"What intel did you get at the Medic Camp?"

"From what Mrs. Alenko told me, some of it did and didn't surprise me."

"How so?"

"Some of their tech was upgraded with Reaper technology."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah and some prototypes that she described to me using my sketch book that they used, I'm getting one of my guys to take a quick look at them. Hopefully they'll find a weakness that we can work with."

Not long later, one soldier approached her with the General.

"Commander, Collins and Cormier-"

"Sylvianne or Gab?" She asked.

"Gab. He and Collins figured out something together."

"Wonderful, and have you tracked down Mrs. Alenko's Husband or Son?"

"Mrs. Alenko is talking with her son Major K. Alenko on the coms as we speak, he's in London fighting with Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson."

Commander Hansen started thinking carefully, "Tell Mrs. Alenko she can stay on the Bonaventure to help Sylvianne out with patients. I have a bit of a bad feeling about this plan."

"Yes Ma`am."

"Covering your ass, Commander as always?" asked The General.

"You know me General. We don't exactly have a plan B, so we'd better come up with another plan for getting the hell out of there just in case."

Hours later she emerged from ground using ancient underground tunnels as she saw many dead Cerberus soldiers and more Reapers alive than her actual target. "ATTACK!" She yelled as the troops attacked the enemy. As she fought she noticed they were guarding something... it looked like the beam structure she heard that the Reapers built in London... But it looked smaller, and then she saw him Dr. Savick as he had pushed a foot locker into the beam, then he went in.

"Attack the Reapers and cover my Maritime Ass!" She yelled as she bolted to the beam.

The Soldiers responded as they covered her while she was weaved around everything as she ran then jumped into it...

She saw light and then woke up in the keeper tunnels. "Damnit Savick gotten a head start," she grumbled as she took off her helmet...

 **Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. November 2015**

"Commander Hansen?" Said a voice as I woke up seeing a dark haired bearded man in my face, "That was a nasty hit you took, why don't you go home for some much deserved shore leave?"

"For how long General Wadup?" I groaned as I got up slowly, ' _I think I've been playing Mass Effect way too much_ ,' I thought as I remembered my dream, seemed way too real that I was watching myself fight the reapers in Halifax of all places.

"Hansen, you're the Relic Raider aren't you?" He said chuckling, "As long as you want, until the United Nations Council says otherwise."

"Yeah... you're right, sir." I stopped as I tried to remember what hit me in the head, "Sir what hit me to knock me out like that?"

"Some rock that had a electrostatic charge, looked weird so we sent it to the labs. Might be a meteorite. Happened at the same time when some strange phenomenon happened all over the globe looked like the Northern lights or a solar wave all over the atmosphere."

"General you looked that up didn't you?"

"No breaking news, everyone's talking about it."

"I'd rather wait to hear more concrete facts before I jump into anything."

"You always were like that Melanie. You take care now."

"Yep, later."

 **Sol System 2185- Twenty-four hours after the War**

The Normandy's repairs were finished as the Reaper war was over. Kaidan tried to help Liara who was morning Shepard's death pretty hard. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he saw James Vega.

"I guess we should leave her for now, Major L2," suggested Vega, "Finding someone to take over for Shepard isn't going to be easy."

"Maybe not, I'll do it." Said Kaidan finally, "I'm sure she'd want me to see that her work was finished properly."

Kaidan went into in the rec room, debating on playing his favorite game series 'Relic Raider'' on his break. He had already finished the whole collection six times before but he was debating on it again since it was the last game his late Father gave him. Kaidan decided not to play it as he went back to work.

"Kaidan I'm getting some super weird readings coming from our solar system." said Joker from the Coms.

"How weird?" Kaidan replied.

"Like freaky, unexplainable, off the damn charts weird." Replied Joker. Suddenly some sort of space wave hit causing the ship to rock horizontally back to front. "Ok that was close."

"On my way down Joker," he said as he went into the elevator as he suddenly saw Ashley appear beside him who had just said the same thing he just spoke.

"What the hell? LT?" she said.

"Ah Ash it's Major now." he corrected her, suddenly they and the whole crew gotten a headache as they realised what might be going on they were from different yet similar dimensions the only differences were was Commander Shepard, and the outcome of Virmire.

"Well I guess I know how your Migraines feel that was a doozy."

"Ash that was nothing in comparison to the migraines I get."

"Oh well... Is it still ok to refer you as skuttlebutt then?" She teased as Kaidan tried to keep a straight face.

"Yep it's you alright."

"Who else would I be Skuttlebutt?"

"Some things never change." He muttered.

"I heard that," she teased.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ahh, it's good to be home," I spoke as I entered my Halifax apartment that I shared with my best friend Tara. I saw a note left on the table that she had left just to let me know she left for a much deserved R&R down south. I smiled, went to the living room area as I started thinking of what to do on my first day back, knowing tomorrow I was going back to Moncton then the next day travel to PEI to see the rest of my family.

I looked to the gaming systems and our collection of games that we shared in the living room. I didn't feel like playing my old Atari 2600, Tara`s X-box 360 and X-box-1 that I mostly used than she did, my PS2, and Pc games as I grabbed my favorite Role playing games; the Mass Effect series... I began thinking about that dream I had a few hours ago, maybe I should hold off on it for a while...

I started thinking I remembered seeing that strange affect the General told me of, but I didn't remember getting hit in the head. What if it was the electrostatic shock that got me first then the rock? I wasn't sure, but nothing seemed to make sense.

I looked as my hands as I tried to remember what happened to my magic knives since they weren't in their holsters at the back of my belt... Then I began to think, breathed calmly as I focused like I usually would if I was wielding them. I opened my eyes as I saw myself glow just like my knives did... My body has absorbed the energy... Can my life get anymore weirder? I tested out my new abilities as I realised something... 'Wait a goddamned minute doesn't my custom femshep have the same abilities that I have now?' I had my femshep modded so I can have her dual wield pistols and heavy pistols, as she had Vanguard abilities... Abilities I tried to master with my magic knives but I could never do that... Until today. I scratched my head as I sat down in my sofa thinking about that strange meteor shower that happened just hours ago... Should I have worst injuries from that rock besides getting knocked out and a concussion? I then thought 'I don't know how I should proceed from here. Should I embrace this new change? Or just proceed as usual with two replica knives instead?'

Suddenly there was a loud, and fast knocking on my door breaking the silence. I shook my hands as if they were on fire putting out the magical effect out as I went to the door to see Sarah (a friend and neighbour) who looked horrified as she ran into the apartment.

"Um ah Sarah what the hell?" I asked as I saw her trying to hide in the coat closet.

"You didn't see them did you?" she said quivering in fear as she sat down in closet.

"See what? I just got here like less than 5 minutes ago."

"Alien robot insect thingys."

"Wait what?"

I went to the living room window as I looked outside and realized she wasn't kidding. Reapers and most of them didn't look quite right... Glowing differently as if they were altered... I looked at my games then to her as I was more puzzled and confused than being in fear like she was.

"Ok... What the Fuck is going on here?" I spoke to myself. I went to my bedroom as I grabbed my gear and hooked up my communicator/radio as I heard on my line "This is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau of the SSV Normandy SR-2 Requesting landing clearance." My thought exactly was ' _You just gotta be kidding me!_ ' I then looked as I saw Sarah finally calming down, "Sarah I need you to gather as many people and get them to the hospital or a shelter. Please."

"I'll try."

"Don't give my the 'Try excuse' and just do it!" I said to her as I picked her up, "We're under attack! Stuff your fear out the window and Do what we do best help people out! Let them live another day!" I then locked the door behind us.

"Later Commander Raider."

"Later Sarah."

"Ah can you wait one second," said My Brother Alex on that same line who I knew he shouldn't be doing air traffic control. Rather than debate what was currently happening I decided to go along with what I was overhearing, I fought my way through the things to my Motorcycle and started it as I decided to take over the conversation.

"Alexander Hansen! You get your ass home, find and protect Mom and Dad! The send me a explanation to what the hell you're doing at the Air Traffic control tower later. I'm taking over this channel!"

"Sis are you sure you can handle it from here?"

"Just this time. Now do what I ordered you and tell them I might be a little late for Christmas Dinner."

"Will do sis."

"SSV Normandy! This is Commander Melanie Hansen of the Royal Canadian Armed Forces You have my permission to land. Meet me at Pier 21 in Halifax Harbor!" I said as I grabbed my pack, "Tell whoever you're XO is to stick to this channel!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Are you telling me you're the Commander Melanie Hansen The Relic Raider?" said Moreau.

"I'm pretty sure there's no 'The' in front of my rank, just for the Relic Raider part though." I joked, "Yeah no shit of course I am."

' _Note to self_ ,' I thought as I decided to test out my new abilities on the way while smashing through a bunch of husks using a combo attack of charge and overload, ' _Don't break the 4th wall around them you know almost everything about and around Mass Effect!_ '

Moreau laughed, "Major Alenko and Lieutenant Commander Williams are securing the area at the Pier 21 keeping the area clean of the Reapers."

"Why the hell are they here? I thought they come at the peak of the civilizations advanced state." I said on the com.

"How the hell do you know that?" said Williams on the channel.

' _Whoops well so much for keeping it to myself, looks like they caught on to the same theory as I thought out, except for the 4th wall part_ ', I thought as I made down the Bridge as I got onto my cycle and rammed through the Reapers at full speed, "I'll tell you all later just let me get to you guys and we'll trade intel from there, once we get things under control."

"Fair enough," said Alenko.

The Normandy arrived at the Harbor as everyone geared up then jumped out of the cargo bay doors onto the roof of building of Pier 21.

"I'll take one half you take the other half." said Ash.

"Garrus?"

"Hey Kaidan looks like you'll be meeting your video game girlfriend." Garrus teased as Ash chuckled.

"You better hope she didn't hear that Major." said Vega chuckling.

"Gee thank you everyone." said Kaidan sarcastically.

"Looks like you'll have a better chance with her than you did with Shepard," Ash teased.

"Thanks Ash."

"It's a shame Wrex and Grunt isn't with us they would have had a field day here... Did I say that Right Kaidan?" said Tali.

"Yes, yes you did."

I rammed into a Dark Brute Reaper as I had arrived at Pier 21, damaging my motorcycle a little bit. I checked myself for injuries as I then looked up to see everyone, Ashley Williams, Liara T'soni, Garrus, Tali, James, Javik, Edi and Kaidan Alenko run up to me. I pinched myself as I saw them approach me, "Commander!" yelled Williams and Alenko as I turned to see another Brute. I didn't have much choice but to use my light magic/matter as I charged onto its shoulders, then I gave it a light matter punch to the top of it's head killing it instantly.

"Holy Shit Awesome." said Vega, "Shepard wasn't kidding on how Badass you are."

I felt both embarrassed and awkward as I threw it away from my cycle, "Um ah ok."

"That was amazing." said Liara, "But don't you do that while holding you're magic knives?"

"True light matter?" said Javik, "that is difficult to master many of my people died trying to master it in my cycle."

"Umm... Can we just focus on the current task not my sudden new abilities please, and thank you. I'll explain it later I promise." I spoke... I didn't want anyone know I just learned how to do that... But why did it feel so natural though?


	3. Chapter 2

"There you are Commander Hansen!" said General Wadup as he drove over in a Jeep, "What the hell is going on there's thousands of those alien robot things everywhere."

' _Phew saved by the General_ ,' I thought. I didn't quite know what to say at this point, but I did see a large one appear by the Citadel Hill, "Not sure sir but I see a bigger one heading at the Citadel Hill."

"Well grab some help and get there! Take my Jeep, I don't care what you do as long as the city is cleared with those things."

"Yes sir, understood." I said as I looked towards them, "Alenko, Liara, Edi care to join me?"

"Sure," said Alenko as I jumped into the Jeep starting it up. I was pretty sure I heard Alenko say as he and Liara when they used their biotics take off the Jeep's roof off was "Best day ever."

"Commander I'm afraid I can't connect to the wi-fi so I can find intel on the internet about Citadel Hill." began Edi. Just as I thought Edi can adapt to any tech regardless of time period.

"Right now Edi it's not required but once we're there you can connect to it's wi-fi, I'll need you to look up how to operate the cannons, I hope we won't have to." I said as I took my pistol and shot some husks down. "I hate Zombies... At least this is less gross."

"What is your plan?" asked Alenko.

"Well some of the new recruits train here during the summer the idea is to put their training to the test to bring the big guy down before more appear."

"I don't see how ancient human technology would work in a case like this."

"Believe me you'd be surprised by what I can pull off."

"She's not kidding either." said Alenko.

"I don't see how it would work." said Liara.

"You'll see."

We reached the Citadel gates as I saw the costumed volunteers and military fighting as we helped out with what we had. I stood up against a whole army of all sort of dark Reapers.

"Commander I've connected to the WiFi." said Edi.

"Good Edi, Liara find a Cannon and get the others to help out I'll distract them."

"What about me Commander," asked Alenko.

"Ah just cover my ass," I spoke as I glared at the enemy before us, "Just try not to get into my way and I'll do the same."

"Got it."

"You've been here before," I observed as we took cover.

"I was just a kid, my folks took me here once. I always wanted to use the cannons but everyone said no at the time."

"They said that to me too." I said with a chuckle as we headed up to the south part of the cannon tower. There was that Reaper, I went up to it, "I'll give you 3 seconds to get off my Planet or you're going to see what a True Pissed off Canadian looks like."

"You are not Shepard but you do have a similar DNA structure to Shepard." said the Harbinger.

I almost hesitated, ' _My DNA is similar to Shepard's? This is not the time to Geek out_.' I thought as I got my act together, " Well unlike Shepard I have all authority to kick your big fat ass right here right now if Diplomacy fails, so I ask once more leave the whole galaxy or we'll force you off." I yelled.

"You have Shepard's arrogance, you will be terminated."

I scowled, thinking ' _Oh like as if that's going to happen_ ,' As I then yelled on top of my lungs as angry as I was at these hybrid Reapers, "Everyone let yourself loose and Kick some ass! Let's send these Mo-Fo's Back to where they came from!"

I watched as cannon balls blew hitting it, making plenty of damage. I commanded Kaidan and Liara to use to use their biotics to grab the cannon balls that fell, so the guys can reload the cannons. Besides I had no idea how many cannonballs were but I knew we needed them. The Big Reaper took the hint as it rose up, not long soon so did the others. Earth was safe for now... But right now I had more questions than answers mainly about what the hell is happening to me?

 **My Apartment...**

I didn't stay long to interact with the Normandy crew as we briefed the general on what transpired before our very eyes... Let's face it I figured they'd take over and solve this strange occurrences in space or time whatever the heck was going on. Then there was the strange stuff with me too on top of that was... well let's be real I wasn't sure what to make of it.

I had been barely home 15 minutes again when I came out of my bedroom from taking off my gear. Man I was tired and starving. There was a knock on my apartment door when I was looking in my fridge as I was debating on ordering a pizza or going out to get one to put in the oven.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's just us Commander Hansen," said Williams, "Me and Skuttlebutt."

"Ashley!" said Alenko to her, "I asked you not to call me that around anyone else."

"You didn't say 'Please and thank you' like Commander Hansen does, Skuttlebutt." she teased back.

I snickered as I opened the door to see Kaidan and Ash in jeans, open hoodies with opposite tee shirts and different footwear on, "I suppose we should debrief a little more about the last minute mission."

"General Wadup was nice enough to locate a place to hide the Normandy until nightfall." said Alenko.

"Well," I began, "He does know how to get sneaky."

"He said you're on shore leave."

"Yeah, I was in need of a Vacation/shore leave. It's been rough the last few months of fighting... I needed this badly."

"I hope you don't mind but General Wadup pulled a few strings to let us investigate this strange phenomenon." Said Williams.

"So I take it he gave you permission to borrow my contacts?"

"Ah not quite, we wanted to recruit you to help us out once you're ready." said Alenko.

My stomach growled, "Um I don't know, I don't think well about stuff on a empty stomach. How about I order a pizza? I'm not in the mood for cooking right now."

"Sure," said Williams, "I'm getting a little hungry, what about you Skuttlebutt?"

Alenko crossed his arms, "Yeah sure."

"Could be worst one of my Aunts nicknames both my twin brothers 'Frank' as I nickname them Numbnuts and Numbskull for a laugh sometimes," said I grabbing my home phone.

Williams burst into laughter, and it looked as if that was going to kill her.

"Ash are you going to be ok?" asked Alenko.

"And I thought it was hard for me to stop laughing," I said as she settled down.

"Thanks I so needed that." she said giggling.

"You're welcome. I'm thinking a works pizza? Any objections?"

"No objections here, Commander. " said Williams.

"Ah I how about some garlic fingers and Donairs?" suggested Kaidan, "I've always wanted to try them."

"Ok sure, a medium sized garlic finger and 3 donairs." I said as I finished the call, "Please everyone call me Mel."

"Sure Mel, oh and call me Ash if you like." She smiled.

"Kaidan is good with me Commander, er Mel." Kaidan said, as I noticed he was nervous, which didn't last long before he noticed the Mass Effect games that were still on my coffee table as he then added as he picked them up, "So this is how you know about us."

"Yeah it's one of my all time favorites." I admitted trying not to blush up, considering I romanced Alenko in every playthrough... I just wished Kaidan had more humor like the rest of us Canucks.

"You don't strike me as a gamer girl..." began Ashley, " then again you pet peeve is labeling people as certain stereotypes."

"I'm not offended by you calling me a gamer girl, Ashley, it's one of the only shooter related games I play, besides Tomb Raider." I spoke, "ah sorry I'm still a little shocked that well everyone except Shepard is here on the Earth I know."

"Mind if we take a look?"

"Ah sure," I said, "I'll just wash my hands and clean the table up before our pizza arrives."

In the bathroom I began to think as I washed up a bit. I was glad my hobby stuff was still in my room for once I wasn't sure how they'd react. I stopped as I looked at myself in the mirror, ' _Now wait a goddamn minute Mel you don't judge a person until you get to know them, then why the hell are you acting as if you're on blind double date for?_ '

Kaidan didn't take long to figure out the Pc version of as he booted up the logs of Mel's of the last game, he saw three files one MaleShep, two FemShep files. He wasn't surprised at the first two (Default Shepards) as he overlooked the details of the logs until he saw the romance areas when he checked the second FemShep. Her custom FemShep looked exactly like her.

"She romanced you with her own Shepard?" said Ashley, quietly.

"The Nickname is FemShep, I read up on it when I went on the internet."

"And how to work this terminal?"

"The term is 'PC' personal computer, this was able to do almost everything before Omni Tools and Terminals came in." Kaidan explained, "Dad had some retro systems of computers, but never this old, errr new I guess."

"So you read up on old tech?"

"Well I figured it wouldn't hurt before we got here. I'm good but I'm sure Commander Hansen has a similar knowledge of the tech here."

"She said to call her Mel," reminded Ash.

"That might take me a while to process that Ash for me to call her that."

"Yeah like it did before on Shepard's side."

"True but both of them chose Liara."

"Don't remind me, it just feels weird that we're both here. Now I guess I understand how Mel feels about this strange situation we're all in."

"I can agree to that."

Once I was done washing up I went out to the kitchen to get clean dishes ready and some hot beverages made. I remembered Kaidan liked coffee as I was happy I had some Tim Horton's coffee left, not much but enough for a few cups.

"Hey Kaidan does the Tim Horton's coffee still exist in your world?"

"Yeah but I'm sure the coffee is slightly different."

"I'd like some tea Mel."

"Coming right up."


	4. Chapter 3

The doorbell rung as I opened the door, I heard them whispering as I paid the pizza delivery guy with cash. They helped me clear the table. We discussed the mission in more detail as they told me they found tech from their time scattered in the areas they were.

"Did you take it back to the ship?" I asked, "Cause I would if the rolls were reversed."

"Yes we did Mel." confirmed Ash, "Edi and Glyph are studying the tech together."

I started thinking a little carefully, "I think it wouldn't hurt to see if the rest of the known galaxies are affected."

"We were thinking that Commander- er Mel." stuttered Kaidan.

"It might take a long time considering the Mass Relays are gone."

"Ok I see your point," I began, " Maybe ask the crew to contact their government leaders or family members for updates."

"Sounds worth trying," agreed Ash.

I smirked, "Well I'd still like sometime to catch up with my friends before joining up with you guys. If Earth went to the state where I am then chances are there are other places stuck like this."

"What if Earth is the only world affected the worst?"

"Then we'll have to butt heads to figure out how to restore everything and Earth to what we know. It's not going to be easy but I can't leave that easily just yet."

"We understand."

"Contact Hackett ask if anyone was investigating something related to this."

"Like what?"

"Oh like someone attempting to sabotage the Crucible. Maybe wouldn't hurt for Liara to look up suspects using her contacts."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you thought of that but I am." said Ash.

"It makes sense Ash, but proving it won't be easy since it was destroyed long after it worked, Liara didn't know it was a one shot only device."

"And what will you be doing besides your hobbies and shore leave?"

"I think I contact NASA ask for satellite images of the planet during the time of the attack when they appeared it might take a while."

"You know someone in NASA?"

"Personally no, but Canada's Space program with NASA been active for a long time I'll contact a few childhood heroes in that program and hope for the best."

"You wanted to be an Astronaut?"

"I was just a kid, I had trouble deciding between traveling the world discovering its hidden secrets and looking down on it I didn't think I was smart enough for it since I only know the basic scientific theories outside what I normally do."

Once it was dark I saw a shuttle fly up to my balcony as I gave them the leftovers, "I'm sure the rest of the gang can finish this, I can't have pizza twice in a row."

"Thanks," said Kaidan.

"We'll try to figure out how to update you on what we find out once we get to the citadel up there."

I chuckled, "Ok well nice meeting you all."

"Likewise Mel." said Ash, as the door closed then the shuttle flew off out of my sight.

"Now the fun part, Hal-Con here I come!" I said as I finished up my costumes...

 **Hal-Con**

It was during the Con as I was attending one of the Live Action Role Playing (LARP) games panel, I had some interest in it. Then again I had no idea things would turn a 180 backwards. Near end of the panel there was this guy talking about playing a crossover game concept... He wasn't from here he sounded European, I had a weird feeling I knew what games he was thinking. Once the Panel was finished I was glad I was cosplaying, wearing a masked Assassin outfit...(I lost a bet so I wore this outfit for the first day of the con for charity), I followed him around the con blending in with other people. I used my smartphone to make a video of him so I can find out more intel later. But I wasn't expecting to be creep-ed out from what I heard while I was recording him using my phone as he was on his phone as I was pretending to look busy or play a quick game on it.

"So the Specters are investigating my work?" he said, "No I haven't seen the Commander matching Melanie Hansen's appearance, but kill her and her sister Captain Melissa Hansen and their friends once they figure out what is going on." I hid into the crowd as I made my way back to the table I was volunteering at. I felt creeped out from what I learned. He mentioned my sister... but she's been dead for as long as I've been alive... That struck me as odd but it also re-opened a part of me that never accepted her death even though the evidence I discovered told me that she was dead.

"Mel I thought you weren't supposed to take over for me for a while." Said Art, he was an army soldier like me who cosplayed too, mostly as Master Chief as he made his costume himself.

"Art I think we got a terrorist in the con."

"That's a serious accusation... Have you notified the general?"

"Not yet, but I'm afraid I'm gonna need to continue using cosplay I've planned to use as cover to gather more Intel."

"Why?"

"Because he knows I'm a threat to his plans somehow, so if I'm disguised I'm safe. I think I might need to figure out a way to contact my new friends." I gotten an idea as I went to the Convention desk, "I'd like to buy three day passes for tomorrow, they'll be here for pick up tomorrow."

"How would I know it's them?"

"They'll be as Mass Effect Characters, you really can't miss them."

"How good are they?"

"You'd think it was the actual models they used for the games."

"Damn, that's awesome Commander. Aren't you going to be in the Costume Contest tomorrow?"

"Yeah at 1100 hours tomorrow." I replied, "hopefully it'll be the best in show."

Once I was home I logged onto my computer as I went onto the internet to find out more about this person with my contacts and sources. It wasn't long before I gotten a hit from Interpol, RCI (Royal Canadian Intelligence) and the UN Intelligence.

His name was Savick, he was both a Physicist and Engineer. He had worked for the University of London for 10 years as he had invented a machine as he was hoping to find a Parallel Universe... There was a accident and his pregnant wife was killed in the blast. He was obsessed about making it work and didn't believe his wife and child was dead. I also found out he played Larp as there were some players that were creeped out after playing his very realistic crossover games... Twenty-four to forty- eight hours later some of these people were found dead in their apartments... Ok that might explain the creepiness of his crossover questions.' I thought. I suspected the players started to suspect something was wrong he killed them before exposing the truth... But nobody was able to prove that or catch him either. This guy was in my country and who knows what kind of damage it could make and didn't care about the lives surrounding him made him more like a serial killer kind of Terrorist. He had to figured out something to merge dimensions temporary as he used Larping participants as lab rats. That didn't sit well with me one bit. I decided to contact the General since I had more evidence to report.

"Commander I thought you were on shore leave?" said Wadup.

"Sir it appears an international wanted person of interest made an appearance at my favorite event."

"I suggest you brief the security, staff and the soldiers who attend it-."

"Yes sir, I have video evidence of him on my phone."

"How did you get that close to him."

"I lost a bet and I wore a masked assassin outfit from Assassin's Creed games."

"Hmm a blessing in disguise literally, that's a new one for the books."

"Yeah well, I was thinking of contacting my friends from the future."

"Do it they can blend in... Something wrong?"

"He mentioned he wanted to kill me and my late twin sister."

"Your Twin sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Um she died on the twenty-fifth of the same month we were born sir."

"Oh god I'm sorry... Now how the hell does he know about that?"

"I have a theory but I also believe it's connected to what my friends on the Normandy are investigating."

"Contacting them isn't easy Commander, believe me I've hadn't had much luck."

I thought carefully as I remembered when I first talked to Joker on the radio... "I think I got a idea that just might work."

"Well I hope it works out, but try to have fun at the Convention ok, Commander."

"I will." I promised.


	5. Chapter 4

**Orbiting the Moon**

The Normandy was orbiting behind the moon just to be safe as they managed to contact Admiral Hackett. They even presented the audio and video evidence they captured about the Hybrid Reapers. Hackett looked white when he heard Commander Hansen's voice and seen her face on the vid.

"Hmm so the Sol system had been reset to another time period of Earth's history?" asked Hackett.

"Most historical event's matches what we know from the time period but we have no way of knowing if it's our Earth." explained Kaidan.

"This is troubling... Hmm I know a Sister team they were helping us with the Crucible project. One of them was pretty convinced someone was planning on sabotaging it. I gave them permission to investigate never heard from that one of them after they made it back to Earth while you were down there as well."

"Who was it?" asked Ashley.

"She looked, sounded and had the same name as Commander Melanie Hansen." said Hackett, "I'll send you her dossier and the reports of her work before she disappeared."

Ashley and Kaidan looked shocked as Ashley spoke, "How can she exist in two places at once?"

"We might have to look at her reports." said Kaidan, "Better yet contact the Commander Hansen we met down there."

 **Halifax**

Now how in blazes was I going to contact the Normandy gang? They had technology far advanced than my current time. Subspace transmissions only went to the International Space Station up to Mars for the Rover Robots. Then again months ago we managed to land a rocket on a comet, so maybe it was possible but not for everyone. I knew this might be a long shot but it was worth trying. I quickly changed into my regular clothes as I logged onto my playthrough of Mass Effect 3 on my computer. I looked at my Shepard as she was more like me than I originally made her look like. She was even in the same clothes I just changed out of, as I saw she was in her Citadel apartment that looked more my style. ' _Ok did I download a mod to make this?_ ' I thought, ' _And why am I not creeped out by this?_ '

I got my custom FemShep to her desk as I was surprised that Shepard sat down into her chair. Then my monitor screen turned into the inbox screen look a cross of my email inbox and the game's menu interface with email addresses of the whole crew. Rather than get one of my tech friends to take a look I went ahead and contacted Alenko and Williams. Once I was finished I proof reading it, and for some reason it wouldn't let me use my real last name as I signed it as Melanie RR Shepard on the bottom.

 **Normandy**

Kaidan and Ashley were talking with Liara at her office as she was searching for way to contact Commander Hansen on Earth. Kaidan and Liara tried multiple programs, but it was clear there was nothing to compromise their technology with tech from 150 years ago.

"This sucks." said Ashley, "We've got two Commander Melanie Hansens and we can't contact either one."

"Major Alenko? Lieutenant Commander Williams?" It was Specialist Traynor on the com, "You have a email... Get this it's from someone named Commander Melanie RR Shepard."

A shocked look appeared on their faces as they went to the crew quarters and they both logged on to their messages to see the message.

"Well looks like she figured out a way, although she used Shepard's name." spoke Liara as she looked over Kaidan's shoulder...

" _To; Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams_

 _Subject: Unexpected Discovery_

 _Believe me I was surprised to see this when I logged on but I need you to come back to Earth. I just managed to get information that is related to your investigation due to the unexplained phenomenons that has merged our worlds or time lines whichever it is. I'll be at Hal-Con in the World Trade and Convention Center in Halifax Nova Scotia, I got three tickets waiting for you at the front desk there. Just say "Our friend Commander Hansen got us tickets" and ask them where to find me I'll be volunteering somewhere_.

 _Later_

 _Com. Melanie Hansen Relic Raider_.'

Kaidan then spoke "I accessed her computer when we last met, would certain actions we made at her place cause her to interact with us or change outcomes of?"

"Kaidan stop thinking too hard before you get a migraine that's not caused by your L2 implant." said Ashley.

"Ok Ash. Well it looks like we forgot the simplistic things that both technologies have in common." mentioned Kaidan who like the others felt a little embarrassed, "Liara I hate to ask but please don't be offended but if you're going to come with us you'd might overwhelm people appearance wise."

"I can should look up a mod shield to make our gear look handmade from her time."

"That might work but I was thinking a little low tech to make it more believable to them down there. It's for your protection." replied Ash, "Like a simple make up effect."

"Well that's very simplistic, I just hope nobody touches my hair tentacles." She said before she left the room.

"I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen." Said Kaidan.

 **Halifax NS, Earth... (2015)**

Commander Hadfield was a finally confirmed as a last minute guest at one of my favorite functions being Hal-Con who was only showing up at the Charity ball. As I had been given tickets for it. The next thing was who was I going to ask to accompany me? Most of my friends were away, and Terry... well I didn't want to think about him anymore...

At the convention center l hadn't heard any more intel from the staff about that odd ball larp-er calling himself Savick. Apparently from the staff he only had a day pass, and Interpol said he hadn't showed up anywhere overseas as the RCMP hadn't reported seeing him elsewhere. This was getting more mysterious by the hour. I tried not to let that bother me as I was helping out at one of the tables for Maritime Heavy Armour with a costume repair table. I was as Commander Shepard wearing my favorite Fatigues outfit with a red wig on. Thankfully I had just came back from the Costume Contest as I didn't mind being photo-bombed along the way.

"Commander?" said a familiar voice, I looked behind me to see Liara... not a cosplayer but the Real Liara. And to my luck I just wasn't expecting to see them as they Ashley, Liara, James and Kaidan were in their casual outfits. I knew just by looking at Liara she was still grieving Shepard's death. I went up to her and said "I am a Commander, but not the Commander you're hoping for."

"I know Commander Hansen it's just that I really miss ..."

I gave her a hug, "I know and I understand what you're going through. Hey Art, can you keep an eye on the table for me?"

"Yeah sure Commander, but I can't sew up a miracle like you can."

"Let me know when you need me," as I showed him the Facebook App on my smart phone. He nodded as I then asked a staff member, "Um excuse me I have to talk with some friends of mine privately is there a panel room not in use at the minute?"

"Yeah Commander it's the room where your gang did the Armor panel." said a Staff member.

"That will work." I said as I then grabbed my backpack as they followed me in.

"It's a little spooky to see you dressed up as Shepard, well the Female version." said Liara.

"It's another hobby of mine which comes in handy sometimes depending of the mission."

"We were having a little trouble accessing the Satellite footage of Earth while the attack was progressing," said Alenko.

"I've been able to access Google maps using your Internet but it wasn't up to date." said EDI.

"Doesn't surprise me, but I do know someone who can help with that. The only thing is he's only coming for the charity ball tonight, I'm a guest too I have three extra tickets and I don't have a date."

"Oh Commander how about us?" Asked Williams pointing at herself and Alenko.

I looked at them, "Choose your date wisely Williams."

"I don't have a problem with that Commander," she said as she took Vega's hand, "Hey how about Kaidan as your date?"

"Sounds good," I said trying not to blush, "luckily there's a mall here with just about everything. Do you need any cash?"

"We have it covered, we figured out a way to get some money using some software we found." said Liara.

"So let me guess software that criminals use for stealing credit or debit cards?" I guessed.

"Ah yes but they're linked to our accounts." confirmed Liara.

"I bought a two day ticket." said Kaidan as everyone looked at him, "I go to conventions like this too."

"Ok once we gathered our attire, get permission from Commander Hadfield, then compare notes."

"Kaidan how about you stay with Commander Hansen we'll pick you up later?" Suggested Liara, "I can look up programs and tech for you to two to use."

"I'll bring a overnight bag, I'm pretty sure I won't need any other gear."

"You don't need guns, besides I have no idea how a prop is going to react if you hold it." I said, " I have a feeling it might become real once you grab one."

"Besides Kaidan you're the only one amongst us who knows retro human tech." Said Ashley, "Mel I have a request, there's a dress I'd like but all I found was a pattern." asked Ashley.

"Ok once you guys are ready meet us at my place for about 21:00 hours. Dismissed. And if you want, enjoy the con some."


	6. Chapter 5

Hours later Kaidan was glad he paid attention to his Mother about tying bow ties and neckties the old fashioned way. He decided to wear a Curly Red haired wig and contacts that made his eyes green... Surprising to everyone he pulled it off pretty easily.

"Damn Kaidan you'll probably knock the socks off her feet in that fancy Tux you got. Don't you think the wig and contacts are a bit too much?" asked Cortex in the shuttle, "and that cloaking device that you recovered while helping Commander Hansen is working pretty well."

"Look do you think I want the fans to figure that we're the real deal?" Kaidan replied, "Last time I wore this disguise I was deep undercover."

"And you used the name of Commander Hansen's first crush Terrance right?"

"Terrance Stojko, was what I used for my Undercover missions actually."

"Stojko?"

"Her favorite Figure skater was Elvis Stojko."

"Right, she's a former figure skater herself." Remembered Cortez, "Or did she quit?"

"That's probably the only thing about her that I don't know the answer to." admitted Kaidan.

"I'm still not convinced we can convince Commander Hadfield into working with us." Said James fixing his necktie, "but if you're confident on your Canadian charms and good looks Kaidan, hell I just hope it works for me with Ash."

Kaidan chuckled, "It will work just stick to the plan Vega." But in actuality he was super nervous about it. "Besides I think Commander Hansen has that covered... I'm more nervous about after the event."

"You'll be fine, besides you got a chance to spend some time with the real Commander Hansen not some cosplayer who looks like her."

"That's not helping."

"Hey aren't you going to give her those N7 tags?"

"Yeah I got them when we were on the Citadel I got her name, number and rank engraved on them. I don't know if she'll like them or not."

"Come on she'll love it. Maybe even that other surprise we got for her."

"Just drop it off on her balcony, once you and Ashley distract her I'll move it in under the dining room table."

 **At my apartment**

"Damn I'd think you'd be rich with what you just made for me." Ashley said as she looked in the mirror at her navy blue dress that I made for her at last minute. I exited my room as I looked at my reflection as I wore a little, tight one shoulder sleeved black dress with glove sleeve on my right arm.

"Seriously you're wearing that?" she said looking me over, "Good thing I thought ahead of you."

"Wait what?"

"I did some shopping."

"Online?"

"After we met I found a little vintage fashion shop and I found the best outfit there that I knew you'd love right away."

"And you knew I wouldn't accept it unless I did something for you?"

"I hate to quote you but 'it was along that idea'," She chuckled.

There was a knock on the door as Ashley opened it as the guys entered looking very handsome on their suits. I came out wearing a N7 inspired tank dress, with a matching N7 underbust corset. The guys were speechless. I looked at Kaidan twice, if it wasn't for the wig, eyebrow cover things and contacts he wore I wouldn't have recognized him either.

"Alenko? Is that you?"

"Yes it is," He said with a chuckle. He was in a tux and damn he looked good in it. Now the hard part keeping it professional, and less of a fangirl... I saw a shawl I used it to cover my shoulders, as Ashley took it away, "Trust me Mel you don't need it."

I sighed, I then briefed the guys, "I hope you all refreshed your minds on past and current historical events folks, so try not to let people into who you really are."

"Yes Ma'am we have, our contact is Commander Chris Hadfield and you ask him for a favor about satellite footage of the Earth about before, during and after the attack." said Ashley.

"Now I believe you ladies know who he looks like." said James Vega, "I didn't really pay much attention to history regarding Canada."

Ashley didn't look to impressed but she took his arm, "Don't worry with the time I spent looking at her sources I can manage."

"Have you thought of alias names?" I asked.

"James Bond?" said James.

"James you don't look the part," said Ashley, "The James Bond of this time period is blonde."

"How about James Newrick?" I suggested.

"Isn't that one of your relative's' name?' asked Kaidan.

"My youngest Uncle yes. But James you don't have to say we're related." She mentioned, "Ashley you can use the last name Willis. Kaidan you can use Stojko, if anyone asked if you're related to Elvis Stojko the Figure Skater just say no." He looked surprised I suggested the last name.

"Keeping it simple eh Commander?"

"I guess so. Um Kaidan use whatever you want for a first name."

"How about Terry?"

I looked right at him... "Is there a reason to why you chose that?"

"I dressed up as Terence Cartier a few times for Halloween. I'm kinda used to the name anyhow."

 **Hal-Con The Starlight Soiree**

"You look radiant Commander." Kaidan complimented.

I looked at myself, "I wanted to dress up conservative, yet Ashley had another idea, so she raided my closet. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Alright everyone let's mingle around to find him."

The Ballroom was decorated very vintage like as local and non local artisans had tables displaying their props... Then I noticed Gen. Wadup with Commander Hadfield.

"General?" I spoke.

"Melanie, ah Chris and I were just talking about you."

"General Wadup was telling me about your career. You're an inspiration Commander." Said Chris as he shook my hand.

"You're too kind sir." I spoke, "Um Sir I was wondering if you can grant us access to NASA Satellite photos about the strange event that happened a few days ago."

"Sure it might take me a while."

"I can let you stay at my place Chris." offered General Wadup.

"Thank you General, that would save me a few hundred dollars. Just let me contact my wife so I can update her."

"Well that's done." I sighed as I looked as I saw Ash and James already in the dance floor. "I'm glad that part was pretty easy."

"You weren't expecting you mentor General Wadup to be here. "

"I should have seen it coming because I reported to him that I saw the suspect yesterday at the convention... He wasn't here at all today..."

"And that's bugging you."

"Yep... then again what he said was creepy... He knows you and Ash are involved and I don't think he knows I caught on in plain sight..."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Honestly I was hoping work wouldn't interfere with my weekend off, but it did somewhat."

"How about we fix that, care for a dance Commander?" Kaidan suggested.

"Please call me by my first name when I'm not in uniform please... Er Terry." I asked, as I had almost forgot to call him by the codename we made up for him.

"Sorry force of habit," he apologized, as we went onto the dance floor. 'Was he quoting me?' I thought as I smirked to myself, knowing I'd say 'Force of Habit' often.

We danced a little bit, I looked to see James and Ash having a ball dancing and enjoying the scenery of Halifax Harbour. I smiled to myself thinking as if it looked some things hadn't changed over time. Kaidan accidentally stepped on my foot after I relaxed bringing my body closer to his as we danced.

"Ouch." I spoke.

"Sorry Mel."

"It's ok. You're nervous aren't you?" I guessed, even though my toes hurt more than the rest of it.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting you to get closer to me as we danced. Are you ok?"

"I'll live I've had worse injuries."

"Eh.. right," he said, "like some air?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Outside Kaidan took out a small box from his tux jacket and gave it to me. I was about to touch it when I got a tiny static shock, it didn't hurt but I thought that was a bit weird. I accepted the box, "What's the occasion?"

"It's a gift from all of us." He admitted.

"That's very sweet of everybody." I said as I opened the box to see N7 dog tags with my rank, name, id numbers. I was surprised as I looked right at him, "How did you guys managed to pull this off?"

Kaidan chuckled, "It was a lot easier on our end actually, I engraved them myself. Like you I got a few hobbies."

"You definitely done your research, you better be careful if you keep impressing me like this." I said as I put the tags on, "you might get more than you bargain for."

He chuckled, "Alright if you say so..."

"What is it?" I asked sensing something bugging him.

"I looked at your playthroughs you had me live in every one of them."

"Ah you want to know why I chose you over her?" I spoke, "Look you never mentioned brothers or sisters so I figured you were the only child. In the olden days if all children of one family went to battle the army made sure there was always one that came home, it was to maintain the population or the family name. You have a rare last name, even though it doesn't exactly exist here."

"So you took everything you knew of Ash and I to heart for your decision."

"That and your talents are unique."


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Mel can I talk with you for a minute?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah sure, I could use a touch up."

"Ladies room?"

"Sounds good."

"What were you expecting a Gunfight?" asked Ashley teasing as we went to the washroom.

"Almost," I spoke as I moved the tags Kaidan gave me and then took out my lipstick from my cleavage, she gave me a odd look, "Don't tell me you never thought of it?"

"Hiding makeup in my clothing or cleavage nope, that's news to me."

"It never hurts to learn something new everyday, regardless of the generation gap." I spoke with a smile as I applied my lipstick in the mirror.

"I gave the General a com from our time period, I think I should give you one too."

"Alright." I said as Ash put it into my good ear, and just like the previous times I gotten another static shock, "What's with the electric shocks lately, it's been happening quite a bit."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah like hours before we met I had this strange dream I lived in your time frame chasing Savick through Halifax fighting both Reapers and Cerberus forces. The City looked like a hell hole."

Ash's face went white, "My god. Is that all you remember from it?"

"I chased him to a beam thing like the one in London that lead from Citadel hill to the Citadel itself, there's a few dark patchy areas in it but I don't know what to think of it."

"What did you think the first time when you woke up?"

"I thought I was playing the games too much, then those things and you guys showed up. I just knew I had to fight those things."

"Like a an angel spoke in your ear."

"Yeah seemed like it or a Deja-Vu feeling."

"Commander," said Wadup on the com, "The Volunteer Security guards are missing."

"Oh boy," I spoke, "Get the other officers to help getting all civilians out of there."

"What should we say?" asked Wadup.

"The truth or make something up."

"I know," said Hadfield as the com picked up his voice as he piped up out loud, "I'll be doing a live reading down in the food court in 5 minutes."

Ash and I went out as the whole ballroom was clear, "Hadfield better write another book after this." I chuckled as then Mercs entered the room. They didn't have tech for my era, but theirs.

"Ah... Barrier?" I yelled as Kaidan acted fast making one. I grabbed a mass effect prop as it changed from prop to a real weapon as I fired it at the mercs.

"Holy crapola you were right amiga." yelled James taking cover with Ash.

"Grab something then return it once we're done in here." I spoke as I tossed a table on it's side and ducked. James grabbing one that was a nerf Vulcan EBF-25, "Say Hello to my little friend! I've always wanted to say that!"

"We might have to split up, Ash, James you two call a shuttle out of here and meet us at my place. Kaidan and I will buy you time and meet you there to debrief."

"Well we could confuse the hell of out them."

"If it works sure! Oh right the frilly bottom comes off." I yelled as fired some shots while I remembered that detail of the gown.

"Good thing you thought of it."

"Glad I thought of it, I didn't like the idea of ripping up a perfectly good dress."

James and Ashley got out of there as the Mercs automatically went after them, only to see Kaidan and I ambush them with using his stasis ability and a few good old fashioned punches to the bad guys faces.

 **Back at my place**

James and Ashley were on my Balcony as I let them inside.

"Well that was Fun." spoke Ash as I gave her back the bottom to her dress. "Thanks for bringing it."

"You're welcome, it's a tad bit cold out there too."

"Well, not the kind of fun I'd rather but some of the guys had a old Cerberus logo on their tee-shirts." Mentioned Kaidan.

"The Cops found the Volunteer Security guards," spoke Wadup on the com, "they were found drugged in the Janitor's supply room. They're being treated at the hospital."

"Are they going to send you a copy of the toxicology test?"

"Yes, I'll be forwarding it to you once I get the email."

"Good, Let the cops take it from here, but I need a copy of their reports."

"I'll take care of it, Commander."

"Merci General and out." I spoke as I took the com out. I had a sudden thought as I remember seeing a photo of the bioware forums, I immediately found on my phone as I showed it them, "Kaidan is that the symbol you found?"

His face went white confirming what I just found, "Yes, but Cerberus wasn't founded for another 100 years why is it here now?"

"I've already investigated these Cerberus guys, they were completely unaware about the games that had used the same name and similar symbol as theirs."

"Any theories?" asked Ash.

"The only thing I can think of the mercs were wearing those shirts to throw us off their true trail."

"But if that's true where are they really?"

"Not sure."

"Well James and I will find out from our end, you and Kaidan look for clues down here." suggested Ashley.

"Well that kinda was the plan you drummed up earlier today, but with a slight change." I recalled.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, at least this time I'll be able to contact you once we find something."

"Yeah that should fix the communication problems between here and the Normandy for now." said Cortez entering the Apartment from the Balcony, "It's an honor meeting you Madam."

"Cortez isn't it?" I recalled.

"Yeah, oh and the food you let us have up there was great I just wanted to thank you."

I chuckled, "You're welcome. Ok everyone dismissed, Kaidan let's get out of our formal clothes and get busy."

"Yes Ma'am."


	8. Chapter 7

Kaidan gotten everything set up on the table as I came out of my bedroom in casual clothes, tank top, and tight fitting jogging pants. I saw him pull on his tee shirt nervously as I then grabbed my N7 hoodie and zipped it up.

"Is there anything you don't look good in?" He asked... I tried my best not to blush and grin like an idiot.

"Well I hadn't tried armor, not sure if I'd look good in that. I've been working on making N7 armor but I hadn't finished it... I'm such a perfectionist, I'm not sure what I'll wear tomorrow for the con."

Kaidan then remembered something as he went to the balcony, "I almost forgot the crew and I have something else to give to you." I saw him get a foot locker from the balcony as he placed it near the coffee table where I sat.

"You shouldn't have... But why?"

"Well long story but to make it short Shepard and us played the games of you just to get a better perspective on our missions. Shepard would have wanted you to have it."

I looked at the foot locker, then back at him, "I really don't know what to say, but I don't feel I deserve this."

"Shepard saw a lot of her in you. They both always thought of you like a sister or a cousin like figure growing up. They both felt sometimes a 'Old Fashioned' approach wouldn't hurt depending on the mission. But really it allowed us to see that some issues in the past were still being dealt with today besides the differences between then and now."

"Really?" I spoke, "oh wow... Thanks... Oh right um time to compare notes."

"From what you told us already everything seems to match up so far."

"What do you mean?"

Kaidan remembered what Hackett told them, "for the time being I suggest you don't tell Commander Hansen you know about her Alternate self unless the status quo changes from her time to our time."

"Well ah apparently someone like you was investigating the same thing we were just working on. That person came up with the same conclusion as you have but it got cold once everyone returned to Earth. All I was able to get was the person was stationed on the Bonaventure SR-1."

"Bonaventure?"

"You sound like you heard that name before."

"That's not only a place in Quebec but it's also the name of the last Canadian Aircraft carrier in our military history."

"Really when was that?"

"During the Second world war, my Great Grandfather served as the ship's cook... He suffered PTSD after the war was over."

"Back in that time it wasn't known or treated."

"Yeah, it's treatable now but it takes months or even years to cure our men and women in any uniform. I've been pretty lucky... Maybe because of my family histories we're more aware and stronger."

"You seem to know a lot of your family history."

"Sometimes the Past helps answers Present problems that shouldn't be repeated." I said then yawned, "It's getting late Kaidan."

"Yeah it's been a super long day for you."

"You can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep in my roommate's room."

"You don't have to do that Mel." He said as I noticed he finally called me by my nickname, well one of them.

"Well it's how my folks always let guests sleep in their bed, and My roommate likes that rule too."

"Oh ok."

Kaidan waited for Commander Hansen to get to sleep when he contacted the Normandy as he told Ashley we had we just discussed.

"Kaidan she seems to be aware of the other Herself somehow." She confessed as she recalled what she and Commander Hansen told her in the ladies room.

"Hows that possible?"

"Well she mentioned it after I gave her a com that hours before we met she was hit on the head with a meteorite that shocked her out cold not like what happened when you gave her the tags and when I gave her the com."

"That's about the same time things got weird on our end."

"Exactly, keep an eye on her Kaidan it seems like she's the key to getting things restored to what we know."

"Alright Ash, good thing I got that ticket."

"What's the Alias you used for registering?"

"Terrance Stojko."

She giggled, "Alright Skuttlebutt behave ok?"

"I'll be a True canadian gentleman."

"Whatever that is."

"You've never watched Due South haven't you?"

"No I haven't should I?"

"Hmm, never mind you'd probably won't get the references in the show."

"Alright if you say so, get some rest ok? Over and out."

...

"Hey sissy! Melly! Wakey, wakey sleepyhead." said a voice that sounded like mine, I looked to see a woman who was exactly like me with blonde hair. I felt overwhelmed, as she looked at me with a glaring stare, "Don't tell me you've been reading Nanny's journals again?"

Nanny... That was what I nicknamed my Great grandmother when I was little... I looked in my hand to see an old journal of mine in slightly different handwriting, "I guess so." I found myself saying, "I guess I was remembering when we went out on our own missions separately." I quickly looked around to see I was in a Citadel Apartment... in the Presidium as I was on the garden balcony under a tree.

"I know, we both had tough missions thankfully Shepard was there to help us out."

"I can't believe I still owe Cousin Shep a beer or two." I spoke.

"Actually we both owe Shepard a beer each." Melissa corrected me, "And apparently she wanted to set you up some some guy on here crew... What was his name?" She said thinking, "Drat... It come eventually."

I giggled, "Yeah like tomorrow night?"

"Good grief Melly!"

...

My alarm went off as I woke up for real this time... I checked my phone to see it was Sunday morning I got up early as I was about to get breakfast started. I was somewhat relieved that I didn't have anymore strange dreams but the one I just had I of my Sister was alive and she and I were inseparable, like my twin brothers were when we were kids. Somehow I felt comforted knowing she lived happily with me in the other life we had... But it still made me tear up a tad bit knowing that though... I wished to have that life I had dreamt of, but that wasn't possible... Not here not now not ever.


	9. Chapter 8

After I got dressed in the clothes I wore before bed after the ball, I looked to see the N7 foot locker... Curiosity was going to kill me one of these days, I knew. With my right hand I reached for it only to get another static shock that hurt my fingers as they were numb for a short bit. I cursed softly so I wouldn't wake Kaidan nearby who might have been still sleeping in my room. I decided to return to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kaidan came out of my room, "Smells good Hansen."

"Thanks, and please call me Mel, remember."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises... are you ok?" He asked as he saw me massaging my fingers on my right hand as I took a short break from cooking.

"Yeah I touched the foot locker earlier, my fingers got a tad numb when I got shocked again."

"Let me see."

"Ok fine," spoke giving him my right hand to examine.

"It looks fine, I don't know if my first aid program on my omni tool would work in this time era."

"You never tried it?"

"Didn't risk it out in the open, besides I wasn't sure how people react seeing it appear then disappear."

"Smart move."

"Wouldn't hurt to try it though."

"After breakfast?"

"Oh right need any help?"

"Maybe with that armor later."

"Sure. Hey how about this, we make sure we have fun today ok?"

"Ok, I'm debating if I should wear the redhead wig like I did when you found me at the convention."

"How about as yourself?"

"What about Savick's goons?"

"Mel it's too much of a risk, it's open to very public and besides the volunteers check the props very thorough at the doors. They'd have to be disguised as official police officers to bypass them."

"Right we're not supposed to have handguns on them in public events like this, except for the prop guns part as long as they don't have anything in them that can cause injuries we're good."

"Exactly, Savick would be a fool to go after you again."

"Besides I did that twice, one of which he might not know of."

He smiled as we finished eating breakfast then suited up for Hal-con, well he finished but me? Well I had no idea how to put everything on besides the jumpsuit.

"Um Kaidan a little help here, please I don't know where to start." I asked when he came out of my room to see me in the jump suit, "It didn't come with instructions."

He chuckled, "Sure."

It didn't take him long as he instructed as he helped me putting the armour on... But to be honest I felt as If I was watching the scene in the Last Samurai when Tom Cruise get's his samurai armour on by the lady that nursed his wounds... During this time I felt very tempted to just screw the con and take him into my room... No the con must go on, I need this... Or was I just fooling myself?

 **Hal-Con...**

We had been photo bombed all day as I found myself finally having fun.

"Commander, Kaidan, a photo please?" asked a fangirl.

"Sure," I said.

"Yeah sure," He said as he had made his voice slightly different to his actual self.

"Something romantic I don't want a action photo."

"Oh," I said as I looked at the fan.

"Easy enough." Kaidan spoke, as he wrapped his arms around me, then he placed his forehead on mine as he smiled looking into my eyes... I was feeling pretty warm as I saw the flash.

"Wow, you two are awesome together, thanks." said the fangirl.

"You're welcome." we both said, I waited for the fangirl to leave as I whispered a confession to Kaidan, "I was so tempted to kiss you last night."

He looked into my eyes and smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah." I spoke, "To be honest I can't really believe that this is happening but, it feels like we've already developed a relationship and yet we haven't."

"I know it does feel weird."

"So how are we going to proceed from here?" I asked, "I don't like the friends with benifits stuff."

"Me neither. How about we stick to being friends that work together?"

"And being good sports about it?"

"I'd think that could work."

"Yeah I feel that could work too." I said, "Alright now that we cleared the air let's a little fun."

The convention ended on a good note... At least something went normal for once this week. Chances are Savick must have got the hint I got help from well the Normandy. Kaidan and I reached back as I saw the General and Commander Hadfield was waiting for us.

"Hansen, you'd might want to look at these." said Wadup as he gave me a usb drive as I hooked it up to a tablet as I looked at it.

"I asked a few favors," said Com. Hadfield, "NASA was able to confirm that the things you called the Reapers came from away from our solar system."

I looked at some video footage as I saw Savick with... No is that Cerberus forces that had been turned to reaper like Husks? "Here take a look."

"Actually I downloaded it," He said as I saw him watching the footage on his omni-tool, "I was working on a program to adapt to older technology that was connected to wifi. I got the idea from Edi the other day after we met."

"Not bad Alenko not to tada bad." I spoke out loud, "You'd might as well contact the gang, I hate the idea going in blind without a way out."

"Whatever they're working on it's probably not good." said Wadup, "I don't need to tell you what to do Commander."

"Can I have my mom's key to my apartment back?" I asked.

"Oh right sorry." He said giving it back.

"Of commander Hansen, can I have another selfie?" Asked Hadfield.

I smiled, "I won't say no to a cooler commander than myself."

"You're too nice Commander Hansen but I beg to differ since you inspired a lot more canadian kids to pay attention in history class."

"That's kinda why I wrote books in the first place." I said after we did the selfie.

 **My place**

It wasn't long before the gang arrived as I opened the balcony door to let them in.

"That armor looks awesome on you Commander Hansen," said James.

"Ah thanks I think." I spoke.


	10. Chapter 9

The gang convinced Commander Hansen to ride with them while she was still suited up. But as soon as she jumped into the shuttle Kaidan watched in horror as a large static shock electrocuted her alive. They saw her both of her dog tags and the N7 tags glowed then merged. Once she collapsed Kaidan quickly used his first aid abilities to stable her condition. He noticed her eyes were still open as they were glowing every color but blue and purple. Acting on instinct Kaidan gave her a small biotic pulse. Finally her eyes returned to normal then closed, he sighed with relief as her condition was stable for now.

"Is she alright?" Asked Ashley.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Guys look outside into her apartment," said Cortez.

They looked as they saw another Commander Hansen same likeness, voice, but she was in her combats and talking with four other people... She was looking at them as if they didn't exist...

"If I remember correctly, " began Ashley as she thought of a quote, "I think she'd say 'my day isn't normal until something weird or the unexplained happens'."

"What the hell is going on now there's two Commander Hansen's." said Cortez.

"I don't think either one of us can figure this out just yet." Said Ashley.

Once on the Normandy Kaidan carried her up into the medic bay as it wasn't long before Dr. Chakwas shooed him out as she treated her new patient. Not long later Chakwas exited the Medbay as she approached Kaidan and Ashley in the mess hall.

"For now she's fine," she explained, "The left inner ear is damaged apparently her health file is in the system as she's scheduled to have a inner ear transplant at the Citadel."

"Wow this keeps getting weirder." said Ashley.

"Welcome to her life story," Kaidan whispered to Ashley, "Anything else to let us know about?"

"She seems to have everything a biotic soldier would have, and she has two biotic implants the L2 and the L6."

"She's a L2?" they both said.

"Yes apparently she and her twin sister accidently discovered a hidden Cerberus facility during march break of their 16th year. From what it says she just experiences migraines as her med's are half of what I prescribe for you Kaidan."

"Wait Twins?" said Kenneth, "Commander Hansen has a twin sister?"

"They are technically 98% identical Melissa is a blonde, she's Captain of the Bonaventure SR-1, and she's Married to a man named Benton."

"Bugger."

It wasn't long before he got a slap at the back of his head when Gabriella heard, "Not going to happen."

Kaidan and Ash chuckled at Kenneth.

"We still have a mission to do."

"Well she's already briefed us, let's go and do it."

I found myself in another dream like vision again. It looked exactly like the last few minutes of the game but not quite. Instead of London I saw an N7 biotic soldier emerge from ground using ancient underground tunnels as we emerged from the exit hole I saw we were at Citadel Hill in Nova Scotia, fighting the Reapers, a lot of them. As it looked as if they had made another gateway up to the Citadel orbiting the Earth. I looked to the soldier woman she wore her helmet over her face, something told me whoever she really was I knew the answer already. I saw Savick as he headed for the gateway.

"Attack the Reapers and cover my Maritime Ass!" She yelled as I quickly realised we shared the same voice. We then saw and chased Savick through the battlefield heading to the gateway, as I saw she was ignoring everything all around her. We saw light and then we found ourselves in the keeper tunnels. "Damnit Savick gotten a head start," she grumbled as she took off her helmet as I saw her face to see she was me... I knew chances are she lived much differently than I have. "He'd better not be sabotaging the Crucible with that device." She used some old fashioned hunting tricks as she found him within the machine. This Commander Hansen was more reckless and suicidal that I was... Maybe I shouldn't have thought that, she might think the same thing about myself... It then got dark for a bit then I saw ourselves somewhere within the crucible or the citadel standing behind Savick as he was finished installing the device he invented to it.

"You're too late Commander Hansen, one Shepard has made a choice and now this world will merge with an alternate Earth where I will have my wife back!" He sneered, "then I can use the time mechanism to rid you and your twin sister's existence so I will never be stopped!"

"Do you honestly think this is the answer? You're put the whole galaxy at stake, even at it's current state is already at chaos do you realise everything will just restart and keep looping forever just until you find an alternate Earth or timeline that you're dead and she's alive?" She speculated.

"Hmph... Your theories of my work is irrelevant I've studied this for years and you can't tell me otherwise my data supports my theory 100%. I fooled Cerberus as I mislead them that in truth I was using them to fund my work. And yet you kept coming after me even after I killed your friends."

She stopped herself from squeezing the trigger completely "Killing you won't bring them back, and I know this device would just make it happen all over again and you will still be powerless to save her just as I was with my friends! Believe me you'll still suffer her death all over again! Do you honestly think you can twist fate?"

"It's worth trying if I want to see her live longer Commander!" He yelled as he took his gun and pointed it to her as he put his other hand on a lever to his invention.

"Unhook that device you inserted into the Crucible." She said lifting her pistol back up, "And then we'll discuss further in a courtroom... Please."

"NO!" he said as he shot her gun out of her hands then continued shooting 3 times before his clip was empty. Savick turned his back as he had pulled the lever at the same time Shepard made a choice, "Shepard's choice won't matter I overridden it!"

"Yeah but it's still up to me," She said, as she forced herself to get up.

"Impossible!" he said at her as he looked at her in fear.

"I don't believe in impossible," she said as she spat out the blood in her mouth as she grabbed her gun using biotics then she shot him in the heart, then they both collapsed where they stood. He was dead but she was still alive. I smiled, maybe she is like me after all, I've always fought on both the outside and within myself. I watched her cry, "It was a miracle that I survived against the odds... if only I wish I could have prevented this."

"There is a option." said the starchild as the floor elevated her up to the room where Shepard once stood. It went black for a bit. She looked at the Starchild as she saw her major wounds were healed up. "Savick has already merged an alternate world Shepard has lived with different outcome but same result as of now, we have to merge with a modern world that is near it's potential where we only the Reapers only exist as fiction."

She thought for a while, "I was named after my ancestor's main character, she hated her real name which was Melanippe Johansen she was known as a Raider which she used in her novels... She was the last as I became the first..."

"You have chose wisely, the center option has been altered to allow time to be different from space as it was reset before the construction was started. The people of this galaxy and time will have their memories intact. Those interact with and those you love will have both memories of their lives intact as she will learn yours once you're alternate self lands on something from your time."

"Just like the beacon that Shepard encountered?"

"Close but it will act in the form of a large energy shock, but once she sets foot on something of your world you be placed in hers so that the balance does not get disturbed you will be relieved in her lifetime with no knowledge of this. Only she and the others she interacts with will know, but the outcome of her actions is unknown at this time."

"I can accept that..."

"Do you have any tech that can tell the Crucible where to find your alternate self?"

Wedged in the back of her armor she took out a book the last known novel dated 2015, 'The last Adventure of the Raider'

"Throw it into the center and use the control area so we can download your memories to her."

She nodded, as I saw my alternate self walk to the fork of options. "Please you only have one shot to undo what I failed." She spoke before she put her hands on the control handles. All three options glowed, becoming one into multitude of colors... just like the light matter I had in my veins.

I woke up feeling as if my head was in a vice, I looked around seeing Dr. Chakwas.

"You're going to be just fine Commander Hansen."

"What about the mission?" I groaned, "My head feels as if it's in a vice."

"Kaidan and Ashley were already there with Garrus, Tali, James, Javik and Liara." She explained, "They're on their way back."

"What's my condition?"

"You can manage you are scheduled for a inner ear transplant at the citadel."

"I am?" I questioned, "So the other me did take my place... And I took her's..."

"Well that is what they had observed from earth. I would imagine you'll be confused considering you brain activity is far more than Shepard's was."

"I can adjust to this, I'll just use Nanny's journals as an excuse if I'm around my old friends."

"Hmm you might need to have one of us to keep you company."

"That would be nice, um can I put some clothes on?"

"Oh yes, here I got these out of Shepard's closet."

"As in Jane's clothes?"

"Yes... Not many of us but Liara called her that."

"And her brother?"

"You tell me."

"John, but from what I now remember... We called him Johnny."

"We?"

"My twin brothers and I."

"Add your Twin sister Melissa to that."

"She's alive?"

"And well."

I hugged Dr. Chakwas as I cried quietly in her shoulder, "Does my family know I'm alive?"

"Not yet, but the hadn't given up on you."

I wiped my tears off, "Neither have I..."


	11. Chapter 10

"Oh ah Commander you're' scheduled to have a inner ear transplant in you're left side."

"So how long will it take me to recover from that 2 weeks?"

"Three days." Said Kaidan, "You'll be staying overnight in the hospital, then for the next 2 days you'll need to take it easy."

"Hey," Said Liara, "Perhaps she could stay in Shepard's Citadel Apartment?"

"Well I am related to Shepard so I'd suppose I'm next of kin." I spoke, "When's the operation?"

"I guess we'll have to find out." Said Ashley.

"Ash can I ask another favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you contact my family? Just let them know my memories are a bit messed up so I might not respond at first."

"Sure thing Commander."

"Alright Kaidan make sure I don't pass out along the way to the Captain's cabin, please." I asked.

"Sure."

I was feeling weird once we entered Shepard's cabin. One I felt awkward being in here, and two well I was too tired to care.

"You okay Commander?"

"I'll be fine Kaidan, wake me up when you find out about the operation or whatnot." I said as I sat on the bed untie-ing my boots then laid on the bed to take a nap.

Kaidan returned to the CIC as he saw Ashley in the Vid Com room.

"She's taking a nap?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, did you contact the Bonaventure?"

"Not yet." She replied, "I'd figured we'd do that together, but I found Hansen's last report before her alt went M.I.A. She was talking with your mother, Kaidan she's on the Bonaventure."

Kaidan felt like he was going to cry, "Commander Hansen did that?"

"Both she and her sister recruited her onto the ship."

"I guess I owe them both a thank you."

"I'd figured you'd like to know some good news before we contact re-unite Commander Hansen with her family. Returning the favour so to speak."

"Good thinking Ash, thanks."

"No problem Skuttlebutt."

Kaidan sighed sarcastically, "... Let's just contact her sister and tell the good news okay?"

"Kaidan you're no fun sometimes. So what happened did you Canadian lose your sense of humour or something in the Second American Civil War?"

"I don't think the Atlantic side lost theirs," Kaidan admitted with a chuckle.

"Kaidan be careful you're getting pretty close to her."

"Are you suggesting I'm falling for her?"

"Are you?"

Kaidan paused, "We're on good terms, she and I both discussed things between us."

"And?"

"We're keeping it friendly for now."

"So in other words you're keeping your pants on eh?"

He scoffed, "Yes Ash."

"Jeez don't get all defensive now." She teased, "Edi can you connect us with the Bonaventure."

"Done."

"This is Captain Melissa Hansen of the Bonaventure SR-2, how can I help you Specters?" said Melissa as she had her blonde hair up in a bun as she wore her Alliance uniform proudly before them.

"The Bonaventure is a SR-2?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah, long story but to shorten it up we were attacked by pirates and they stole this ship from Cerberus and we took it from them after they brought our ship next to nothing, it was Melly's idea to take advantage of it." Melissa explained, "And even Anderson and Hackett was impressed that we pulled off."

"Look Captain Hansen the reason why we're contacting you is because our work is related to what you're sister was working on before she disappeared." Said Ash.

"Oh..." Melissa said sadly, "I can't tell you much I mean she practically said everything in her reports until the last mission... I'm sorry I-."

"We found her," Kaidan said, "She's alive, but her memories are a little messed up right now."

Melissa looked at them in shock as then happy tears ran down her face, "She's alive! The crew and I were convinced she was gone."

"She's sleeping right now in the Captain's cabin." said Kaidan, as he chuckled to himself thinking of how Commander Hansen would react... Being a little slap at the back of her twin's hair bun.

"Where are you right now?"

"The Relays have somehow reappeared and the Citadel seems to be back where it was originally. We're heading there because it says in her health records she's due for a inner ear transplant."

"Oh right of course, she kept putting it off because of the war." Melissa spoke, "Um I'll get there but my ship is almost repaired."

"Let the crew know about her, the moral boost might motivate them enough knowing she's alive." said Kaidan, "Um any chance could Mrs. Alenko, my mother be on board?"

"Eddie get Mrs. Alenko tell her to meet me at the Vid-Com room." Commanded Melissa.

"Contacting, she's asking why." said a Teen aged Boy's voice on the system.

"Tell her I'm talking to her son."

"She's on her way." Replied Eddie.

"I'll leave you and your mom alone," said Ash.

"Thanks Ash."

"You're welcome Kaidan."

It wasn't long before kaidan saw his mother's face appear on the vid-com.

"Kaidan, sweetie!" She cried as she looked relieved to see him alive and well.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're alright, what happened?"

"Commander Hansen was so sweet to me as she asked me what the Soldiers went through in her home region. She had a bad feeling as she wanted to have the bases covered so to speak. So she talked to her sister into having me on the crew to help their Doctor with incoming wounded. Captain Hansen seems to be very happy."

"Ash and I found her, she's alive." Kaidan replied, "Well she's not bad right now, she's going to take a few days to recover. And sort some things out... Mom things went weird when we returned to Earth.

"How so?"

"Long story Mom kinda complicated but we found her."

"Oh well since you two have already met I was going to introduce you to her if you hadn't." She teased.

"Mom that doesn't surprise me, knowing you."

"I know son, we'll meet up soon as we get the ship fixed up."

"I'm looking forward to it mom."

"Same here son, I love you Kaidan."

"I love you too mom." He said as turned off the transmission.


	12. Chapter 11

The Citadel was bigger than I expected as Kaidan and Ash escorted me to the Huerta Memorial Hospital as I saw Dr. Chloe Michelle waiting for us.

"Commander Hansen," She spoke as we shook hands, "I'm glad to see you survived the assault on Citadel Hill in your home region."

"Me too." I replied, "Dr. Karin Chakwas is one of the best, I'd wouldn't say that around my doctor though."

She and I laughed a bit, "Yes you're Doctor sent me a message briefing me everything again... As she usually does. First time I met you you survived an encounter being undercover in a Pirate's ship that you're only friend was the peg leg pilot."

"Ah... Jenny? I'm sorry eh my memories are a bit messed up right now."

"Yes Karin briefed me on your memory condition, the procedure won't take long but due to lack of security-"

"Don't worry about that doctor, Kaidan and I will help with that part." Said Ash.

"Thank you Ashley."

"Not a problem doc."

"I'll go first, once you're off the operating table." Offered Kaidan.

"Alright sure." I said as I walked with Chloe to get ready for the transplant.

"Excited Commander?"

"Nervous, I've been poked and prodded with all my life."

"Right I remember, you and your sister found a hidden Cerberus facility in the Rockies ..." She paused but then showed me to my room.

"Doc is there something wrong?"

"Err not sure, but that's not important."

"Alright if you say so."

 **Council Chambers**

"Specters Alenko and Williams I don't suppose you can explain the strange phenomenon that hit the galaxy?" asked the Turian Councillor.

"I'll start Ash," Kaidan whispered as he then stepped up, "Commander Hansen was actually pursuing a person of interest that was planning on sabotaging the Crucible. That was until she found evidence that this person of interest named Dr. Sheldon Slavick wasn't actually going to sabotage it but adding a device to override the Crucible functions."

"And it caused a dimensional merger of two different galaxies." said the Salarian Councillor, "Where one Shepard is different than the other."

"Percicily," said Ashley, "We managed to locate Commander Hansen but the effects of the dimensional merger left her well more confused at first than the rest of us."

"More confused?"

"There was a few differences between our versions so her mind in a sense is adapting to the changes." said Ashley, "Our doctor has examined her she's stable, but don't ask her about her past just yet. Liara T'soni has already did her Embrace technique on commander Hansen to verify a few memories..."

"As in what?" Asked the Asari councilor who looked interested.

"That Shepard maybe still alive." said Ashley.

"It's a long shot we know," said Kaidan, "But we need to be patient to find out more of what she remembers of what happened up there."

"What had she managed to tell you?"Asked the Salarian Councilor.

"That Savick's intent is bring back his dead wife and child, he's not aware of the risk his device causes." said Kaidan.

"His machine malfunctioned killing them in the process, he became obsessed with getting them back." explained Ashley.

"And she never brought this to our attention?" Asked the Turian Councilor.

"She was following up on many unknowns that turn out to be true." said Kaidan, "she didn't feel it was enough to convince you how much of a threat he was to the galaxy."

"Understandable," said the Turian Councilor.

"Commander Hansen had came up once in our talks for choosing another Human spector, Udina was against the idea of asking her." said the Asari councilor.

"Why was that?" Ashley asked.

"After his death we had found evidence that Commander Hansen had been investigating his background without his knowledge at first. An informant within Cerberus told him named Zavier Kristoff had been interacting with him over the past few years." Said the Asari councilor.

"Hmm," Kaidan hummed as he looked at the data that the Asari councilor sent him to his omnitool, "Zavier Kristoff had been doing illegal testing on people with biotics, Commander Hansen was one was one of them."

Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other, as Kaidan then replied "Well she does like to be thorough before she accuses someone of corruption."

"You know of the Commander well, Alenko?"

"I've read all of her reports a few times." Kaidan Admitted, "Perhaps a few times too many."

"Where is Commander Hansen currently?"

"She's in the Huerta Memorial Hospital getting a procedure, she'll be needing a few days to recover." Said Ashley.

"Well we'd like to meet her once she's admitted out of the hospital." Said the Salarian councilor, "She is now on top of the list for candidates." said the Asari councilor.

"I suggest one of you make sure she recovers well." said the Turian councilor, "She is a unique and talented individual."

"And that's rare for all of us to agree on that same person." said the Salarian Councilor.

"Alright we'll make sure she recovers safely." said Ashley as they were then dismissed.

"Looks like there's more to her than we expected." said Kaidan, "Then again she hates surprises and being betrayed. And we know that all too well."

"Yeah I know... Kaidan, she's now our main focus on our mission got it?" Ash told him.

"Look she and I told you already we are sticking to being friends."

"Just checking on you Skuttlebutt."

"I know."

"But if she hurts you which is very unlikely I'm going after her."

"Joker might want some popcorn if that happens." Kaidan replied.

Ash stopped as she snickered, "Yeah that sounds like something he'd do."

"We'd might want to hide the popcorn on him."

"Kaidan, you know he's going to hate you for that."

"That wouldn't be the first time."

Ashley laughed, "You've never been this funny as in ever, why now?"

Kaidan paused for a second, "Well it's better now than never."

"Are you quoting her?"

"Maybe..." He shrugged.

"You sly son of a bitch." Ashley teased, as he then laughed at her.


	13. Chapter 12

When I woke up it wasn't long before I remembered I was in the Citadel Hospital, I sighed as I relaxed in my hospital bed. I was feeling drugged up besides a bit weak from the operation and tired but as I looked around I noticed Kaidan and Ashley talking with the Doctor outside my room. Then at the corner of my eye I noticed a strange transparent figure. I paled, then felt my blood boil as I gathered my remaining energy as I saw a female assassin with a sword. I focused as I made my light matter look like a biotic throw as thrown her out my hospital room into the hallway to Kaidan and Ashley's feet. I wanted to make a joke but I passed out right before I could say it.

When I woke up the second time perhaps an hour later I saw Ashley and Kaidan talking softly, about the assassin as I overheard them say that the assassin had a cyanide pill in her tooth.

"You do realise I can hear you two?" I said as I then felt a cough forming in my throat as I covered my mouth to catch it.

"Commander, you're awake." said Kaidan.

"Ooooh... I think I over did it a little when I stopped that assassin." I groaned, as I still felt drained.

"I don't think Skuttlebutt could do that in your situation." teased Ashley.

"Ash." groaned Kaidan in complaint.

"I'm kinda thirsty-" I began.

"I'll get you some water." said Kaidan.

"Thank, you very much."

Ashley took out a foldable brush out of her pocket, "How about I fix your hair up a little?"

"Ah sure, I'd hadn't done something like this in decades to be honest. Well in my past life I guess." I said as I sat up to let her start brushing my hair.

"How is it living with Twin brothers?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, how is it living with sisters younger than you?"

"Ok you win on that one Commander."

"I rest my case," I joked.

"Here you go," Said Kaidan as he gave me a cup of water.

"Thank you."

"Any more visions?" Kaidan asked.

"No." I replied, "For once not this time."

"How are you feeling Commander?" Ashley asked.

"Well ok I guess I'm still a little overwhelmed that my hearing is now normal."

"Dream come true?" Kaidan asked.

"Besides seeing the Earth with the stars, yeah..." I admitted, as tears flowed from my eyes. Ash gave me a hug, as I then thanked her.

"The Council would like to meet you after you recover." Kaidan spoke.

"Well our investigations are connected so I guess that makes sense." I replied.

"They want you to become a Specter."

"Whoa, I didn't see that one coming a mile away." I replied.

"Apparently you were onto Udina about him being corrupt."

"I never liked him."

"You and us both," Said Kaidan.

"I'll take it from here Kaidan, you rest up and come back later."

"Ok Ash, see you soon." He said, "I'll see you soon too Melanie."

"Yeah..." I spoke yawning.

"Don't worry Mel, Skuttlebutt and I will make sure your recovery goes as planned."

"Don't forget Liara needs to take a look at my memories."

"Oh Crap I think we told the Council we did that already."

"Yeah you'd better get her here and wake me up asap so we can get it done yah think?" I chuckled tiredly.

"Good idea, Mel."

"I'll take a quick nap."

An hour later I woke up seeing Liara T'Soni at my bedside. "How are you feeling Commander?" she asked.

"I've been worst Liara this isn't exactly the same but I think you get the idea." I replied, "Where's Ashley?"

"She's on her way to get Kaidan."

"Oh right... Look about what we talked about before we arrived here," I said, "the reason that I want you to do your mind meld thing you know Embrace Eternity on me is I can't make sense of what I just I had visioned or whatever it is but it feels real... it feels like something close to what Shepard experienced when she... or he that vision given from the prothean beacons. I feel that might give you some answers that you're desperately looking for, that I need help unlocking."

"And you need me to pursue it?" She confirmed.

"Yes," I replied, tiredly "but please do it quickly."

"Alright please relax and stay calm I've never done it on someone injured before." she said as she got up as she sat on the covers on my bed, "I don't know what will happen but you need to stay conscious."

"I'll do my best Liara." I said as moved a few inches to let her have some room.

"Ready?"

"Ready," I confirmed.

"Open yourself to the Universe and Embrace eternity." She said. Once she finished I felt tired, "you're pretty strong Commander not many people could stay conscious during it in your condition."

"I've been through quite a lot in the past Liara."

"You should get some rest Commander."

I nodded as I closed my eyes again, "Working on it."

...

Commander Hansen was asleep when Kaidan dropped by for his shift as he saw two women sitting at her bedside. They were talking to her as if she was wake, pausing between sentences and taking turns.

"Ah excuse me," said Kaidan, "How do you know Commander Hansen?"

"Well we are in a writers group together on the extranet," said one young lady, "I'm Savannah and my other friend is Ally."

"Hi." said Ally, "We never actually met her face to face but Melly's whole team rescued us on Earth. We recognized her since she does cosplays, drawings and the list goes on. We just wanted to thank her in person. We contacted her sister if she knew anything as she told us what happened a few hours ago."

"I'm sure if she was awake she'd be humbled."

"Yeah, well we got to get going, we have to meet up to get to." Said Savannah.

"Have a good day."

"You too Major Alenko."

"How'd you know my name?"

"How can we not Specter."

"Oh," he chuckled embarrassed, "Right. I forgot about that."


	14. Chapter 13

When I woke up it wasn't long before I remembered I was in the Citadel Hospital, I sighed as I relaxed in my hospital bed. I was feeling drugged up besides a bit weak from the operation and tired but as I looked around I noticed Kaidan and Ashley talking with the Doctor outside my room. Then at the corner of my eye I noticed a strange transparent figure. I paled, then felt my blood boil as I gathered my remaining energy as I saw a female assassin with a sword. I focused as I made my light matter look like a biotic throw as thrown her out my hospital room into the hallway to Kaidan and Ashley's feet. I wanted to make a joke but I passed out right before I could say it.

When I woke up the second time perhaps an hour later I saw Ashley and Kaidan talking softly, about the assassin as I overheard them say that the assassin had a cyanide pill in her tooth.

"You do realise I can hear you two?" I said as I then felt a cough forming in my throat as I covered my mouth to catch it.

"Commander, you're awake." said Kaidan.

"Ooooh... I think I over did it a little when I stopped that assassin." I groaned, as I still felt drained.

"I don't think Skuttlebutt could do that in your situation." teased Ashley.

"Ash." groaned Kaidan in complaint.

"I'm kinda thirsty-" I began.

"I'll get you some water." said Kaidan.

"Thank, you very much."

Ashley took out a foldable brush out of her pocket, "How about I fix your hair up a little?"

"Ah sure, I'd hadn't done something like this in decades to be honest. Well in my past life I guess." I said as I sat up to let her start brushing my hair.

"How is it living with Twin brothers?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know, how is it living with sisters younger than you?"

"Ok you win on that one Commander."

"I rest my case," I joked.

"Here you go," Said Kaidan as he gave me a cup of water.

"Thank you."

"Any more visions?" Kaidan asked.

"No." I replied, "For once not this time."

"How are you feeling Commander?" Ashley asked.

"Well ok I guess I'm still a little overwhelmed that my hearing is now normal."

"Dream come true?" Kaidan asked.

"Besides seeing the Earth with the stars, yeah..." I admitted, as tears flowed from my eyes. Ash gave me a hug, as I then thanked her.

"The Council would like to meet you after you recover." Kaidan spoke.

"Well our investigations are connected so I guess that makes sense." I replied.

"They want you to become a Specter."

"Whoa, I didn't see that one coming a mile away." I replied.

"Apparently you were onto Udina about him being corrupt."

"I never liked him."

"You and us both," Said Kaidan.

"I'll take it from here Kaidan, you rest up and come back later."

"Ok Ash, see you soon." He said, "I'll see you soon too Melanie."

"Yeah..." I spoke yawning.

"Don't worry Mel, Skuttlebutt and I will make sure your recovery goes as planned."

"Don't forget Liara needs to take a look at my memories."

"Oh Crap I think we told the Council we did that already."

"Yeah you'd better get her here and wake me up asap so we can get it done yah think?" I chuckled tiredly.

"Good idea, Mel."

"I'll take a quick nap."

An hour later I woke up seeing Liara T'Soni at my bedside. "How are you feeling Commander?" she asked.

"I've been worst Liara this isn't exactly the same but I think you get the idea." I replied, "Where's Ashley?"

"She's on her way to get Kaidan."

"Oh right... Look about what we talked about before we arrived here," I said, "the reason that I want you to do your mind meld thing you know Embrace Eternity on me is I can't make sense of what I just I had visioned or whatever it is but it feels real... it feels like something close to what Shepard experienced when she... or he that vision given from the prothean beacons. I feel that might give you some answers that you're desperately looking for, that I need help unlocking."

"And you need me to pursue it?" She confirmed.

"Yes," I replied, tiredly "but please do it quickly."

"Alright please relax and stay calm I've never done it on someone injured before." she said as she got up as she sat on the covers on my bed, "I don't know what will happen but you need to stay conscious."

"I'll do my best Liara." I said as moved a few inches to let her have some room.

"Ready?"

"Ready," I confirmed.

"Open yourself to the Universe and Embrace eternity." She said. Once she finished I felt tired, "you're pretty strong Commander not many people could stay conscious during it in your condition."

"I've been through quite a lot in the past Liara."

"You should get some rest Commander."

I nodded as I closed my eyes again, "Working on it."

...

Commander Hansen was asleep when Kaidan dropped by for his shift as he saw two women sitting at her bedside. They were talking to her as if she was wake, pausing between sentences and taking turns.

"Ah excuse me," said Kaidan, "How do you know Commander Hansen?"

"Well we are in a writers group together on the extranet," said one young lady, "I'm Savannah and my other friend is Ally."

"Hi." said Ally, "We never actually met her face to face but Melly's whole team rescued us on Earth. We recognized her since she does cosplays, drawings and the list goes on. We just wanted to thank her in person. We contacted her sister if she knew anything as she told us what happened a few hours ago."

"I'm sure if she was awake she'd be humbled."

"Yeah, well we got to get going, we have to meet up to get to." Said Savannah.

"Have a good day."

"You too Major Alenko."

"How'd you know my name?"

"How can we not Specter."

"Oh," he chuckled embarrassed, "Right. I forgot about that."


	15. Chapter 14

When I woke up again I saw Kaidan passed out asleep in his seat at my feet. I smiled he looked so peaceful right there. I looked to the door as I saw... A woman who looked like me but with blonder hair... I instantly knew she was Captain Melissa J Hansen my twin sister as she stood there in uniform as she looked at me as if she was trying not to cry.

"Oh my god." I spoke softly as my eyes watered, then she rushed over to hug me as we cried in each other's arms.

"I got here as fast as I could." She confessed.

"That's all I can ask..." I sobbed.

"Sis I'm just as confused as you are, but I don't have the same memories as the rest of the family has besides you."

"I'm glad I'm no longer the only one." I found myself crying as she then hugged me again, "Thanks sis."

"You're welcome anytime Sissy."

"Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I die here?"

"You were MIA during the last bit of Reaper war. Everyone refused to believe you were dead. It wasn't until these Dark reapers that attacked your version of Earth I caught on that someone from your world was trying to kill us from all alternate dimensions of time. The whole family is relieved you're alive. But either way we're glad you're back."

"I'm not sure it's time related Sis. It doesn't quite feel like it."

"Look whatever it is then during the last bit of the war before you went MIA you had uncovered something that wasn't part of the Crucible right while you were in Halifax fighting someone Cerberus related. All I know from your squad is that you you tried to contacting Commander Shepard but it was too late for both of you. All I know is that you sent me the Data right before the battle but I didn't have the time to check my messages, and when I did it was too late."

"So you're saying Savick smuggled that thing into the Crucible caused this mess? Has to be a spy posing as a Ex-Cerberus scientist or someone that was amongst the contractors looking for the perfect spot to put it."

"Yeah, and Shepard died not knowing that the war got more complicated when the reapers became hybrids."

"So how do we fix this?"

"Melly you're the Commander you'll figure it out."

"Gee thanks sis, that's encouraging." I replied sarcastically with a chuckle.

"You're welcome."

"Sis, you said the rest of the family has different memories, as in this time and?"

"Where you were Mel. Mom was very overwhelmed seeing me, considering I died not long after we were born in your timeline. Look Sis let's do this in baby steps for now, I have to report to Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard."

"Are we somewhat related to Shepard?"

"Shepard is one of our third cousins, from our great Uncle's side of the family, Nanny was a Shepard before she married our Great Grandfather who's a Dawson."

"So your rank is Captain?"

"Yep for years now. You're' my second in command sissy."

"I guess I gotta catch up... Nah I'm fine." I joked as we laughed, "Damn, maybe for now we should take baby steps for everyone."

"Maybe, or maybe not." She teased.

"What?"

"Oh I think Alenko is taking a liking to you." she spoke pointing to him as he was still asleep at the front of my bed.

"Well we both made it clear to keep things friendly for now."

"Awe come on Sis, he's specter don't do the old 'look and don't touch' approach like you had the last 5 years."

"Well he did tell me that the council is interested in me."

She looked at me in surprise, "Spill it Melly."

"Apparently Udina had been stalling the council to stop me from becoming a Specter."

She grinned, "Well that's interesting timing because I was asked a position to be the new Human Ambassador's Alliance advisor here on the Citadel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really want the job Melly... Wait I can give you command of the Bonaventure once you become a Specter!"

"Whoa... Ah baby steps Sis remember?"

"Right," she chuckled, "My bad."

"It's alright Sis. How important is the new job to you?"

"My husband works in C-Sect. He had been providing intelligence to them for years as a Duct Rat originally before becoming one of them."

"Whoa he must have a lot of connections."

"Actually it was more like dumb luck, that he and I met. He had a big crush on me, and he really wanted to prove that despite his bad boy looks and his past he was a good guy."

"I take it you want to have kids eh?"

"Now is as good time to start trying right?" She giggled.

"I still have to take it easy for two days sis." I spoke, "The Council expects me to see them after that with both a briefing and my answer."

"Sis. You look as if you already made your decision."

"I have, I'll take it. But..."

"But what?"

"I can't do this alone, I'm going to need all the help and advice I can get."

"Not to mention a refresher course on everything," Melissa spoke, "How about this on day two I'll take you out to refresh your memory and skills."

"Hmm, perhaps after I get the heads up from the Doctor first."

"Oh right." She laughed, "well Mom and Dad should be showing up later today."

"Ah I'll be finishing my recovery at Shepard's apartment."

"Thanks to letting me know sissy, I'll be sure to spread the word."

"Take care sissy."

"You too Melly you too." She said as she left the room as I felt happier than I had in years as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 15

"Wake up Skuttlebutt!" said Ash as I woke up a second later laughing my ass off.

"Best way to wake up Ash." I chuckled.

"Ah you're welcome." spoke Kaidan as he looked embarrassed a bit.

"Alright Kaidan go rest up I'll keep her company until it's time for you to take her to Shepard's place." Ash told him. Kaidan nodded as he waved at me with a smile. Ash took out a fold-able brush from her pocket as she approached me, "How about we fix your long hair first."

"I think I'll have my hair down for a while, but I'll braid it later before going to sleep." I spoke as I sat up to let her fix my hair.

"You folks will be arriving soon, they weren't on your sister's ship."

"I figured I'd wouldn't want them on the ship unless it was for a special occasion on it."

"Mel are you considering the Specter position?"

"I'd be a fool not to take it, besides Melissa gotten a job being the New Human Councillor's Alliance Advisor."

"I guess things are lining up in your favour eh?"

"Yeah... Um..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Sorta... My sister came by and briefed me on the family situation... Apparently my mom is emotionally confused because she well one of us died at different time periods... The side effects of Savick's last minute manipulation of the Crucible looks as if it making people mentally confused, it's like having Alzheimer's."

"Oh ok, what about the rest of them? Alzheimer's was cured a 100 years ago... perhaps a dose of the vaccine might help?"

"Ahhh... I don't know, I didn't ask her. But as for the Alzheimer's vaccine I'm not sure if that's necessary."

"You didn't get that far in your conversation?

"Ah yeah..." I spoke as she gave me my clothes to put on, "I suppose the side effect is how our brains are starting to adjust to how things are right now."

"That makes sense." Ash said as I finished putting on my clothes. I felt a tad tired at this point, so I climbed back onto the bed.

"What's on your mind?"

"I feel like I need to talk with a Chaplain of christian faith."

"You're religious? I don't mean to be surprised, but I am."

"Somewhat religious, I had been brought up by my christian parents, but as time went by my generation was too busy for going to church so I mostly talked to the squadron's chaplain in between missions or hospital visits. I also have a tendency to learn a bit of the religions of other cultures so in a way I can respect their ways of life."

"Well I could do it, I did plenty of services on the Normandy that was for us Humans... You're not Catholic right?"

"No I was with the United Church of Canada... In short it's a combo of everything but catholic."

"Considering your personality you're almost Mormon."

"Ash I'm Canadian remember? There's a big difference."

Ashley chuckled a bit before saying, "Sorry, Mel. I hope I didn't offend you."

"It takes a lot to offend me, mostly people being in your face ignorant and arrogant."

"Well let's do it, "Oh god, please lend your healing hands to Commander Melanie Hansen, let it strengthen her as she continues her work in these hard times of war."

"Thank you lord, amen. Thanks Ash."

"You're welcome anytime."

After a much deserved nap Kaidan had arrived as it was time for me to take it easy for the next 2 days.

"Good rest?"

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to talk to the council."

"But you just got out of the hospital." Kaidan spoke concerned, "They are not going anywhere and doctor said two days of rest."

"What am I going to do for the next two days?"

Kaidan chuckled, "You're lucky I talked to your sister and folks."

"Oh crap, don't tell me they're at Shepard's apartment right now?"

"Not yet my mom is getting the place ready for your recovery."

"Please tell me a gluten free diet is a thing of the past?"

"It's gone too, Commander." Kaidan chuckled.

"If I recall last time I saw her I just called her Mrs Alenko, I didn't catch her first name."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again." Kaidan smiled as the elevator opened to the presidium, "So Ash says you're taking the Specter position."

"Yeah everything seems to be going my way, which is pretty rare to happen to me. Once I recover I'll get them up to speed on the supernatural event that happened all over the known galaxies."

"You'd be great as a Specter."

"I know. But this might be a drastic change than from what I'm used to."

"I see you're point, hey I got a idea I'm a Specter too how about we team up?" said Kaidan as he called a taxi to take us to Shepard's the apartment.

"That would be great Kaidan, I'm sure Ash is confident to be on her own to command the Normandy."

"Yeah I think she's ready too." Agreed Kaidan. "I brought flowers for you originally for your hospital room but it's now in the apartment, and your family sent some home cooked goodies."

"That's so sweet of you and everyone thank you." I said, "Personally I do like the apartment but I'd like a deck with a better view, but that pool table is on my list of things to do... I'm not sure if I like the piano maybe mom might try it out."

Kaidan chuckled, "Maybe when you feel a bit better we should go and play a game, I heard there's one on your Sister's ship."

"Well according to my dossier I was her second in command as we worked together on her ship The Bonaventure SR-1 and then the SR-2."

"I read up on the Bonaventure's specs she's a sister prototype ship to the Normandy SR-1 and that's saying a lot since it doesn't have the Turian designs in her. Both ships are between both Normandy SR-1 and SR-2, I hope Joker doesn't decide to challenge her to a race. Sure she's stealthy too but I wouldn't risk it unless I see a collector ship on our asses."

Kaidan chuckled, "True but Joker might have a field day telling it."

"Melissa was saying the crew wanted to see me once I was out."

"Do you think you're up for it?"

"I might.. I read up on their dossiers just to compare notes, they're pretty much the same people I knew on Earth I'm pretty sure I'll be alright." I admitted, "I'd hate to ask but how's your mom holding?"

"She's doing what she can despite Dad being MIA she's hoping he might not be dead but she's prepared for the worst."

I gave him a hug, "I might not know how she feels but losing any loved one isn't easy to get over when you're so close to them."

"Thanks," he spoke, "hey while you were out I spoke to your sister and Family they plan to come by. Ash and I when we have specter business stuff... And I think your Sister's crew is planning a little something"

"Sounds like a plan."

At that second Liara came in with some books, "I thought if you wanted some quiet time it wouldn't hurt to brush up on your Archaeology knowledge." She suggested as she gave them too me. "Most of these were by Human publishers for schools, I put a translated an Asari text book on the rest of the Galaxy's known races histories and cultures."

"Thanks Liara."

"Oh I bumped into your Sister too she'll be by with your notes... I'd like to take a peek at them if you don't mind."

"Go ahead but don't quiz me on them."

She laughed, "Of course and thank you."


	17. Chapter 16

I yawned, "I should rest up, I don't think the drugs are out of my system just yet."

Kaidan escorted me up the stairs into a bedroom where I saw purple roses.

"Kaidan these are absolutely gorgeous..." I spoke seeing them.

"I'm glad you like them," He said, "I won't be far,"

"Ok," I yawned as I took my boots off then laid down on the bed as I quickly past out.

I woke up from my nap as I heard familiar voices of my family, new and familiar friends. Some were taking turns cooking some meals, Siobhan was teaching Ash some hairstyles to try to change things up. Siobhan had similar looks to Kaidan but she was part native and British descent, she was my height and pale skinned. She and I had been friends since we were in our pre-teens.

Sylvie and Samara were talking... I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it looked like a conversation I wanted in but I was still waking up. I headed for the kitchen first thing.

"Well look who's finally up, hey sweetheart." said Mom greeting me as she kissed my cheek.

"Hey Mom," I spoke as I hugged her, "Sorry for everything."

"Everything is ok now sweetheart.

"How's everything for you?"

"Better now that I have everyone important here." She said as I smiled, I saw Liara at the piano as mom join her. I smiled as I saw that my mother was teaching her another tune on it.

I then saw a cup of coffee in my face as I looked to see Javick?

"Ah thanks?" I spoke.

"Not a problem Commander. It was suggested to me by Liara I try to get along better with you primitives."

'It's a start I'd suppose.' I thought accepting it as I noticed it was black, I'm not one for black coffee only black tea. I saw Kaidan at the fridge getting some milk for his coffee, "Want some?"

"Please and thank you." I replied.

"Feeling any better?"

"Alot better thanks, I thought you're mom is here?"

"I'm right here Commander, I don't suppose you'd like some sugar for your coffee?" as She came in with a tray of food.

"Hey ah I didn't get your first name Mrs. Alenko."

"It's Susan," She said as she gave me a sugar cube for my coffee.

"Thanks for the sugar and letting me know you're first name."

"You're welcome. Now don't push yourself to hard young lady or I'll have my son go after you."

I chuckled as I saw a look on his face as I pretty good idea what he was thinking, as he replied "Thank you Ma."

"You're welcome son. Now I don't suppose you could introduce me to your crew."

"Oh right, sorry Commander."

"Oh no it's ok go for it." I assured him as I sat down in a stool.

"Hey Mel," said Siobhan one of my oldest friends as she then gave me a light whack on the head.

"What in the world was that for?" I asked as crossed her arms.

"For leaving the gang and you're sister worried sick about you."

"Siobhan that was not necessary," Melissa scolded.

"Sis thinking of it now I guess I deserve a light wack in the ponytail."

"Oh as in "Barber brush, barber brush" thing I used to say as I played with you're ponytails?" Siobhan spoke remembering it.

"Yes," Melissa and I spoke together.

She laughed, as she brought out a brush, "Speaking of hair how about I fix it up as you're working on that cup."

"By all means go for it Siobhan." I replied as she started working on it.

Later after she braided my hair into a braided faux hawk hairdo.

"Melly can we talk?" Kaidan asked as I saw Ash was with him, "Something turned up and we have to investigate it."

"Well keep me in the loop alright?"

"We will thanks for understanding."

"I guess this is something to expect when I become a Specter eh?"

"Yeah you're right, Melly." Ash replied.

 **Two days later**

"How are you feeling today?" asked Melissa as I got out of the bedroom to see her in the kitchen.

"Like a million credits." I replied as she gave me breakfast, "Where's Kaidan and Ash?"

"They left on a quick mission on a planet nearby remember?"

"Oh right," I remembered, as I then dug into my food, "so after I get cleared by the doctor I should see the council about the specter job."

"Yeah I was wondering Melly how about a refresher course on your combat skills after we see the doctor?"

I thought for a second, "That is good idea."

"Well Commander, you're ear and injuries have healed up without complications, I don't see any other reasons preventing you from returning to combat." said Dr. Michelle after a very through examination as Melissa watched in the hospital.

"Thanks doctor." I replied as I got back into my clothes.

"You're welcome Commander." She said as she left my sister and I.

"Satisfied sis?"

"Yeah, shall we put your skills to the test?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Commander Hansen?" Asked a Salerican who approached us as he looked confused when he looked at Melissa and I.

"I'm right here," I said waving.

"Ah, the council wishes to see you."

"Well I guess we can test your skills after seeing the council," replied Melissa.

"It won't take long I don't think... I hope."

 **Council Chambers**

After I gave my report to the council, they seemed impressed... Maybe it was Shepard's bloodline smiling within my veins.

"Commander Hansen according to what we found in Udina's office he knew of you're relation to Shepard as he felt two Shepards as specters who saw eye to eye on the Reapers would make us look bad at the time." said the Salarian Councillor.

"Actually it would make him look bad Councillor." I replied, "Knowing what kind of person I was I'd probably use it to investigate him behind his back... But, when it comes to my Archaeology work well I knew when to keep my mouth shut until I had everything I needed to prove otherwise."

"And that's why we'd like you to consider becoming a Specter now." said the Turian Councillor.

I looked at them surprised, "I beg your pardon but it might be the medication talking but did I hear you clearly that you wanted to make me a Specter?"

"We know you are still recovering, you can think about it meantime." said the Asari councillor.

"Actually I was given the okay to return to service. And I'd also like to say I will take the position."

"Well Commander it looks as if everything has worked out in your favour finally."


	18. Chapter 17

After some much needed refreshing on my combat skills, Melissa and I first had a few rounds against each other then we worked together to defeat the AI systems... I then noticed a flaw from my side of the fight. I needed a better balanced squad the AI's of my teammates proved it. They were good but it wasn't balanced as they weren't properly equipped with a lot of the newer gear... Just the Alliance standard gear as I had been experimenting with the new gear I just tried out, now that I know they can definitely benefit from the upgrades as much as I could. Ok so recruitment and shopping lots of shopping, man I'm going to be busy very busy.

"You ok Sis?" Said Melissa interrupting my thought as I sat on the bench.

"I need to start looking for new recruits," I replied, "If we're going to survive out there I'm going to need all the help and as many upgrades I can get."

"Well you got power now, Melly. You can recruit just about anyone."

"Ask your husband Benton if he knows anyone in C-Sect that's looking for a better job opportunity."

"I'm surprised you mentioned him, but I think I know someone already looking for a opportunity like this."

We went looking around at the Markets as we saw a Female Turian settling a dispute between a merchant and a human boy. The Turian looked as if she was losing her cool at the merchant. Melissa pushed me, "Make Shepard proud."

"Alrighty." I spoke as I then approached them, "Excuse me what's the problem?"

"That Duct Rat was Stealing from my warehouse!" said the Merchant.

"I'm not a rat." said the boy.

"Look Buddy I just I showed you the proof that the kid didn't do it already!" said the Turian Lady.

"I'm still missing my stock!" The merchant complained.

"Look perhaps he knows what happened to your stock after it was stolen." I replied.

"Alright kid where did it go?" The Merchant demanded as the poor human boy burst into tears.

The Turian Lady picked the kid up, "shusssh you'll be alright answer the him."

"I saw these scary guys in white, black with yellow gear take it up to the other side of the square." Said the kid. I looked at the kid then to Melissa as I saw her on her communicator right away.

"Don't worry Sis, our folks are coming to pick the kid up."

"Wait you're Captain Melissa Hansen so you must be her twin sister Commander Melanie Hansen?" Said the Turian Lady.

"Yep, and you'd be?"

"Vanita Nazzaro."

"I'm Trevor." said the boy.

"What happened to your folks?" I asked.

"They told me to run away as they bought me and my sister time from the reapers."

"Bah everyone's talking about the reapers did this and that!" replied the Merchant.

"Trevor can you get your sister and meet us back here, please?"

"Sure."

After a few minutes Trevor returned with his little sister, Evelyn. I looked at my folks, "Mom I'm sure if I recall Conrad Verner knows the Orphanage here on the citadel."

"We know where it is Melanie." said Dad.

"Good."

The kids looked at our folks then to Vanita and I, I knelt down, "Trevor, Evelyn these are my parents you'll be safe with them."

The kids nodded.

"What about my stock!"

"Keep your pants on dude we'll find it and bring it to you."

"Who the hell you think you are a Specter?" He spat.

"I've been a Specter for 2 hours already, don't you even dare give that attitude!" I growled at the slob.

He gulped, "Alright I'll proceed as normal, then."

"Good." I said with a sigh, "Vanita lead the way."

"Mind if I tag along." Melissa offered.

"The more help the merrier," I replied.

Just as Trevor said the Merchant's stock was being guarded by Cerberus merks... But why were they here? And how they got in here undetected... Chances are they got in with help from someone who knew the underground here than Aria did.

"Vanita, what kind of weapon do you want?" I asked

"Oh a sniper rifle would be nice." she replied as she saw me creep up to a Merk then used my abilities to grab him then slammed him into the floor. I took his pistol then threw Vanita the jerk's sniper rifle, as I started firing at them.

"Spirits she's not wasting time." Vanita spoke to Melissa as she snipped a few more Merks.

"That's my sister for you Vanita." Melissa said as she grabbed an assault rifle and tossed me another pistol as I caught it in my free hand. We fought through as it wasn't long before more C-sect officers arrived helping us out.

"Melissa I'm here," said a man who I recognised from Melissa's photos... Her husband Benton all suited up in his C-sect armor.

"Hey hunny." She replied as they gave each other a quick kiss.

"These aren't real Cerberus Merks." Benton said as he joined us.

"So let me guess the merks stole the gear off the bodies that were gunned down during the assault ages ago?"

"I forgot you're sister catches on fast."

"Anything else you know would be great for the mission?" I asked.

"There's been reports of missing refugees. Most of my contacts said they were last seen in this area."

"Melissa, Benton you two take the right side, Vanita follow me at the left side."

"Right." They all said.

We cleared the area but Vanita and I found something troubling... Cerberus experiment equipment... I hacked the terminals as the people we killed were the Refugees that were looking for work that didn't have any families... I felt my blood boil as I saw them being made into Cerberus's guinea pigs then suited up to fight us.

"Spirits why would your people do this?" Vanita spoke.

"They're not our people anymore," I said as I saw that there were still 20 people left that weren't converted, "Melissa, Benton there should be a container near you guy's containing the rest of the hostages."

"This is getting heavy." Vanita spoke, "they need more people to get these hostages out safely."

"I'll distract them, you got with my sister and Benton getting the hostages out of here."

"What about you Commander?"

"All I can do is defend you guys and pray for back up."


	19. Chapter 18

Melissa, Benton and Vanita ran as I covered them as they escaped with the rest of the hostages from the newly converted Cerberus Mercs. I had a feeling I might get more answers to my questions then. I found a keeper tunnel as I decided to follow it. I then figured they were assigned to protect something, and distract those that are looking for it. I knocked a merc lady out as I took her communicator as I listened to their communications. I was certain there was more going on here that we had already discovered already

"Delta is the package located?" as I heard Savick's voice. Him again? Why am I not surprised.

"No sir, and one of the Hansen Ladies ran for it." said Delta leader, "We lost visual on one of them."

"Make sure neither one doesn't reach the package."

"Yes sir."

Using my hair pin I disabled the mic then hooked the live feed up to my com, as I sneaked around using my teleport/charge ability. They were looking for something... My memory then clicked in as I saw myself helping someone injured and placing that person in a stasis pod that had healing abilities... with the Cerberus symbol on it. Was that what they were looking for? I looked as I saw more Mercs coming but they had the cerberus symbol on their armor this time. I checked my current gear, two pistols I've never seen before and 4 clips of ammo I've gathered so far.

"Commander Hansen can you hear us?" it was Kaidan and Ashley.

"One at a time please," I whispered, "but great timing you two."

"You're sister just filled us in why didn't you retreat?" Asked Ashley.

"Because there's more going on here. I just found out they're looking so something and they think my sister and I are looking for."

"What are they after?"

"Remember I said there was some dark areas in the memory? Well this area looks very familiar." I started, "How close are you two to my location?"

"Well considering you cleared our path not far," said Ashley.

"Yeah well um, I kinda left a few for you two I snuck around using charge ability, I got to admit I love that power." I spoke into my communicator as I used it to surprise Merks as I punched their lights out. I found a place to take cover at as my head began to feel like hell as I realised I was about to maybe black out and get a flashback or something...

"Don't worry Commander, some of us will be there to distract them," said Tali on the com, "I got Garrus with me."

"Ok I'll join them and play decoy, Kaidan you find Mel."

"Got it."

' _God Damnit anytime but not now please_ ,' I thought as my headache returned then I blacked out...

 **Citadel...**

I was looking for Savick, but now I was following a trail of dead bodies... I did my best to ignore it but all I could do was let my tears fall. I went into attention and then said, "Soldiers you are dismissed. You can rest in peace..." I then proceeded to recite In Flanders Fields... I had understood these words for a very long time now, and somehow it helped me cope with the massive mess of the galaxy's best dead at my sides as I then saw another room that had three bodies, two were dead as one from what my omni tool said was still alive.

"Melly?" said a voice from the body that was still alive as I finally reached the woman on the ground, I turned her around as I looked at Shepard... Commander Jane Shepard...

"You look like hell, cousin Shep." I said to her.

"Talk about the pot and the kettle cuz but you look a bit better than I do." She complained, "How'd you get here without a scratch?"

"Ah apparently there was another portal lead me here... A Guy named Savick is planning on sabotaging the whole plan I chased him this far... Weird hearing you say that to me Shep."

She chuckled, "Yeah I know, but as for the sabotage part is that what you were trying to reach me for?"

"Yeah."

"You should go."

"If I would have known better..." I spoke as I looked as the Illusive man's body on the ground near Anderson's dead body, "The illusive man must of have had a backup plan."

"I don't think he planned on dying Melly." She spoke.

"You wanna bet?"

"No cause if you make a bet at against me or your brothers, you usually lose."  
I snickered as I picked her up as I carried her to what looked to be a stasis healing pod, "How how do you like me now Shep."

"Smart Ass, maybe I should have taken that bet."

"That's not the first time you called me that." I replied putting her inside.

"Wait why are you putting me in?"

"Because I still fight and Humanity still needs you Shep..."

"You better kick ass and survive it Melly!"

"Shep don't jinx me."

"The first time we fought together you got burried alive saving my hide."

"It's an occupational hazard, I'm used to it."

"As if Melly."

"Shep..." I groaned, "Rest up could yah, I'll be back alright?"

"You'd better be, and don't screw up."

"I'll do my best Shep."

"That's all I ask, go give Savick a taste of his own medicine."

"Will do Shep. Nighty night."

"Later Raider."

"Later Commander..." I said as I closed the pod as she fell asleep in the healing pod.

 **Present**

It wasn't long before Kaidan caught up to me as I had ducked behind a very secure area to rest up as my power recharged. My nose was bleeding out as I realise maybe I used my powers a little too much in the last hour or it was due to my black out... Then again perhaps it best not knowing.

"You alright Commander?"

"Yeah it's not easy making my light matter powers look Biotic blue." I replied as I wiped the blood from my nose.

Kaidan used his first aid program to stop my bleeding nose, "I get that sometimes too if I use my biotics more than I should."

I replaced the clips in my pistols as I looked over the edge, "We got to get to the life pod."

"Who's in it?"

"My third cousin," I replied, "Commander Jane Shepard."


	20. Chapter 19

"Wait what?" Said Ash on the com.

"She's not wrong..." Said Liara and she made it to Kaidan and I, "Shepard told me she was in a Military brat just like her cousins were... She was always too busy to keep tabs on them."

"Yep that sounds like Shep." said Tali on the line.

"Savick must see both her and you more of a threat than the rest of your family." Suggested Liara.

"That wouldn't surprise me, Liara." I replied as she, Kaidan and I pushed through the Merks... And then a Atlas dropped down. This one was heavily modified and upgraded from the ones the gang previously fought against Cerberus... I never asked for the enemy to step it up a notch, but I do like a challenge although we had to save Shepard.

"Garus, can you get up and find a nice spot to snipe the dude?"

"On it."

"Tali and I will cover him," Ashley spoke.

"Good, Liara any chance you could use Glyph to scan that Atlas for weaknesses?"

"It's worth a shot," She replied as she got Glyph out, "Now that we know Shepard is alive I am not going to lose Shepard another time."

"Yeah I lost count on how many times Shepard had been K.I.A." I spoke, "Occupational hazard."

"Commander!" Liara glared as she used her biotics to rip off the Atlas' arm.

"Hey I got buried alive as many times she's been close to death and what not." I replied.

"I gotta admit she's not wrong." Kaidan replied.

"See Kaidan gets it," I joked as I gave the Atlas a grenade once Garrus finally got the shields down. The grenade exploded at the Atlas as the pilot was killed instantly. I used the memory of what I remembered with Liara as we found the pod with Shepard inside... Commander Jane Shepard was still alive... Liara opened the pod as Jane opened her eyes as she saw us all.

"Liara, Melly?"

"Take it easy Commander we got you." Liara said as she helped Shepard out of the pod.

"I'll call the hospital," Ashley spoke.

After I found and returned the merchant's stock, I made my report to the Council of what I had discovered. They seemed impressed, not only I saved some refugees but I exposed what was left of Cerberus, and found my cousin Commander Jane Shepard in the process. Shepard was at the hospital still recovering. I stayed for a bit but I couldn't shake off how weird I felt when I realised Shepard and I was in the same room in real time and what not. I decided to walk it off as I asked Kaidan and Ash to notify me on Shepard when something new came up or when she wanted to talk. When they asked where I was going I replied saying "I just need to clear my head."

Kaidan decided to keep an eye on me as he found me in the presidium as I stood leaning on the railing looking at the view.

"I'd figured I'd find you here."

"I don't know who I am anymore," I admitted, as he saw the tears falling from my eyes. "I'm not sure where I belong either."

"You are Commander Melanie Hansen." He replied, hugging me "Isn't that all that matters?"

"The visions and my memories are clashing together," I said, "It's still confusing the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry this happened to you." He spoke.

"It's the damn rock that hit me before you arrived and that Savick jerk's fault." I muttered with a snicker, "Why am I taking so long to adjust to here and now?"

"Yeah, but there's one thing about you that hasn't changed."

"Besides an improvement in my looks and less scars?" I joked.

He laughed, "Besides your humor, your personality hasn't changed at all."

"I suppose that a good point," I replied.

"Look Shepard is at the Apartment she wants to see you."

"Of course she does." I spoke, "Well we'd better not keep her waiting."

Kaidan and I returned to Shepard's apartment as I had overheard Melissa, Liara, and Ashley in the kitchen as I then heard one Lady's voice that was no brainer.

"So that's all that happened while I was out?" said Shepard.

"Yeah that's pretty much it to tell Shepard." said Ash.

"I'd very much like to talk to your sister alone Captain." Shepard said as she saw me.

"Melissa, please we're 3rd cousins." Melissa replied.

"Sorry Melissa I guess you can't take the soldier part out of me that easily." Shepard replied smirking.

Melissa then turned to smile at me as she gave me a hug, "I'm so proud of you sis."

"Thanks Sis." I spoke smiling.

"Right, ok everyone Dismissed for now," she commanded turning to me as I stood in the hall. She had open wounds on her face as I wasn't sure if they were really injuries or scars that were reopened caused by well I think you get the picture.

"Hey how are you feeling Melly?"

"I feel fine now, you?"

She chuckled, "Same. I take it I'm not quite what I expect you to be?"

"But bear in mind, no matter what the decision or outcome you're still Commander Shepard." I spoke, "How can I be disappointed?"

"Good point, So how did you become a Specter?"

"Well Shepard, apparently I was a Specter Candidate that Udina didn't want me becoming one."

"And now that he's dead, they approached you about it?"

"More like they told Kaidan and Ash to forward it to me while I was recovering. I figured it be foolish not to take it considering my work is pretty much tied to a lot of weird and ancient stuff."

"Which is practically up you're alley, Melly."

"True enough."

"Look I want to invite you and your crew over tonight for a party as the guests of honour for saving me."

"Shep we're family too remember?"

"Right." She chuckled, "Well I believe you still have a crew to assemble."

"I don't suppose you could give me a few recommendations?"

"Hmm... You know Liara might know a few that could help."

"Ok I'll find her after I find the Turian lady my Sister introduced me to." I replied.

I headed over to C-Sect as I saw Vanita talking to Commander Bailey.

"Commander Hansen what a pleasant surprise." Vanita spoke, "I imagine you have business with you sir."

"Yes and no." I replied, "Bailey I'd like to recruit Vanita to become part of my crew. Considering what she was working was linked up to my current investigation of man named Dr. Sheldon Slavick."

"Well Vanita, what do you say to the Commander's offer?" Bailey asked as he looked at her.

"Uah wow, ah..." She stuttered, "I accept your offer Commander Hansen."

"Good, just to let you know Shepard is hosting a party for me and my crew I would very much like you to be in attendance so that you can get to know everyone."

"When is it?"

"Tonight."

"See you there." She said, "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes you are, just pack what you need or whatever." I replied as she then left the office.

"I gotta admit you do have a eye for talent like Shepard does." Bailey spoke.

"It takes one to know one." I replied back to Bailey, "She's my first recruit so far."

"Hmm well Vanita is a good choice I'm just sad to let her go but she can do more good outside the Citadel with you than here."


	21. Chapter 20

I decided to head to the ship and take a good look at it as I saw Joker, Edi, and Vanita waiting for me with Melissa.

"Hey Sissy," Melissa spoke, as I looked at the ship, the Bonaventure SR-2... I looked a bit confused, "Pranky stashed it for us when she was you're undercover agent in the pirates smuggling ring that you tried to stop."

"The ship looks very much like the Normandy SR-2 except for the name."

"This ship wasn't finished so we managed to get it to docks to finish it from there." She replied.

"So she's slightly different than the Normandy on the inside?"

"The Combat Information Center is 50% the same, the war room and the briefing room are combined together, there's no security check station between the two areas."

"Good to know."

"Hey I'll give you a tour Vanita."

"Ah sis a word first." I spoke as I took her aside.

"Did you read the dossiers on everyone?"

"Nothing really popped out at me."

"Oh crap, well good thing I briefed everyone that you memory is a little scrambled up right now."

I made a quiet chuckle, "Yeah I suppose that's close enough."

"Hey Commander." said Kaidan's voice as I turned to see Kaidan, Joker and EDI, "We wanted to see the ship."

"I don't see why not," I spoke, "What do you think Sis?"

"Well I don't see any problem come on in."

The Ship was a combination of the Old and New Normandy, minus the stair cases.

"Captain on Board." said the Pilot as she stood with a very human like droid that looked to be a similar design to EDI.

"Pranky?" I spoke as I saw her.

"Oh my God Melly," She said as I saw her get out of her chair as we looked down to see prosthetics legs on her, "Melly it's me Jenny we've known each other since elementary."

Jenny? Oh right she was in my twin brother's class when we were kids, I remembered, "Oh my god I'm so sorry Jenny."

"It's alright Melly you've been through a lot of shit that the reapers and Cerberus threw at your face... Next time keep your helmet on will yah!"

"Pranky I can't make any guarantees on that girl." I replied.

"Melly get a dude in you're life will yah."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the first time you said that to me."

"And it won't be the last, I'm glad you're taking over as Commanding Officer we're all proud of you becoming Specter and all."

"Thanks and who's that with you?"

"I'm surprised you referred me as a person," The Droid spoke as he approached us, "I am EDDIE."

"I am EDI so I suppose you're programs are very much like mine?" Said EDI.

"You can said I am a little brother to you're programming EDI, but yes my name is an extension of yours."

"Hey Joker." said Pranky, "Been a long time eh?"

"Sure has Jenny."

I looked at them four, "You know you can catch up later at Shep's party tonight."

"True, but we wouldn't have this opportunity to see the Bonaventure this close for comparisons." Said EDI.

"Alright carry on." said Melissa as she guided Kaidan, Vanita and I through the CIC, around the war briefing room and the Vid-Com room. At the elevator we went down to the next floor to where the Crew Deck was.

"So EDDIE is like EDI in every other way?"

"Well he is a unshackled AI." Melissa spoke, "He wasn't quite finished when we got the ship, his voice sounded like the mechs so Pranky found him a voice for him to use."

"He sounds familiar." I spoke scratching my head.

"He should, Pranky based his voice on a few of her favorite voice Actors when we were growing up."

"Melissa that's a long list you know that?" I replied.

We all laughed, "Yep you're still you." She replied after that chuckle, "You remember Sylvie and Gab right?"

"That rings a few bells," I replied, "I met them at a Convention."

"And Pat?"

"He was there too."

"Phew," Melissa spoke relieved, "That's good. Gab is our shuttle pilot and Sylvie's the ship's Doctor."

"Commander Hansen why is your sister questioning you like a test?" Asked Vanita.

"My head got a little scrambled around during the last bit of the war as I was chasing Savick the first time," I explained to her, "Just my personal life memories were affected the worst."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well it's getting a bit annoying Vanita."

"I don't blame you." Vanita spoke as I noticed the Crew Deck was well exactly like the Normandy's Crew Deck, except for the Lounge and the Starboard Observation as it looked like a weight room. I liked the Lounge area as it had a pool table, a bar and a very full library, while the wall had a large monitor as you watch movies and play games on. I smiled as we left there and went to the Med bay as I saw Sylvie. She and I had been mistaken for sisters before because we looked pretty close, although she's thinner than me. I was about to give her a hug when she took me by my ear like a parent would and lead me to a hospital bed. I sat on it, "I should have known you were going to do this Sylvie."

"Let's check you over Melly." She spoke.

"Seriously the old ear pulling thing?" I said as I rubbed my ear while I sat on the bed, "Oh as Sylvie I'll be bringing more crew members. The Turian Lady is Vanita."

"I'm pleased to meet you Dr. Sylvie." Vanita spoke as Sylvie nodded.

"Likewise," Sylvie spoke, "I already received a copy of your file from your Doctor's Office. I'll get to you after the party once Melly has recruited more to the crew."

I sighed, "Sis you'd might as well continue without me, this might take a while."

"Sure sis."


	22. Chapter 21

Once they left, Sylvie slapped me on the face.

"What the Frak, Sylvie?" I spoke.

"Melly come on you just had to be the hero didn't you?"

"Oh..." I spoke as I realised what she was referring to... My demise so to speak... I'd better go along with this. "Sorry Sylvie it's just that everyone had something to live fore."

She sighed sarcastically, "Yeah I know and you didn't have anyone but us and your family to go home too. You're always thinking of everyone's well being but not yourself."

"Well Sylvie I have a second chance to fix that."

"Yeah." She spoke as she continued her tests with her Omni-Tool.

"So you know that I'm not quite the same as the Melly you once knew right?"

She looked at me and spoke, "You look, sound and act like her but sure I know you're different. The gang and I aren't stupid Melissa told us the truth eventually. Regardless Melly, you are still you."

"Funny I said something like that to Shep hours ago." I replied.

"How is she?"

"She looked fine to me, but only time will tell." I spoke as I looked to see a ring on her left hand, "NO flipping way. Sylvie that's quite the rock on your hand."

"Melly you have a bit of a collection of both Artifacts and raw gems remember, you found the rock for Gab and used your connections to help him get the ring made. He proposed the night before we went to take Earth back."

I smiled, "About time he did it."

Sylvie laughed, "True."

"Bring some Sake tonight, Shepard wants to meet everyone."

"Will do Melly. But I can't promise to save you three a cup."

I stopped to think, "Right Melissa, Shepard and I."

She smiled, "Well Melly looks like we have more than on reason to celebrate. You can stop the charade, Siobhan knows too."

"She's not on the ship eh?"

"She works in a cake shop in the markets."

"I was just there hours ago there's a few cake shops there." I spoke.

"Turn on your omni-tool and I'll show you."

"Ok very well," I smiled as I let her guide me to where it was, "I sometimes do have a bad sense of direction."

"Sometimes?" Sylvie spoke, "If you didn't plan your route ahead you'll be lost for a few hours."

"Not so Sylvie."

"Ok half an hour." She replied as I laughed my ass off.

Shortly I met up with Gab in the Cargo hold, "Hey Gab."

"Melly!" He spoke as he dropped his tools and approached me giving me a hug as he saw me, "Well you always believed in second chances girl, it's great to have you back. You don't seem reckless than the other Melly."

I sighed, "Yeah ah I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her... That's just feels weird though."

"I can understand Melly. I'll talk to you more at Shepard's party I just want to finish this."

"Sure," I spoke as I saw Pat at the workstation modifying some gear. Pat was dark eyed blonde haired tall guy with a small beard on his chin. Pat liked modifying stuff, and cooking I was glad that hadn't changed. "Hey Pat."

"Hey Melly, I would hug yah but I'm covered in grease." He replied with a chuckle.

"We'll catch up later at Shep's party eh?"

"Yeah sure."

I had to admit the ship looked very much like the Normandy except a few areas on each floor. I finally decided to rejoin Pranky, Joker and the gang on the bridge as I saw everyone having a good chat.

"So you you know that we caught on to you Melly?" said Pranky.

"Sylvie told me everything."

"Sorry Melly," Said Melissa.

"Sis I can work with this no problem I'm just glad we're all on the same page."

"Commander Hansen you received a recommendation from Dr. T'soni," Said EDDIE. I went to the Galaxy map area as I found a terminal as I saw her message... She was recommending her friend Feron which I figured was a really good idea already.

"I can run with this." I spoke softly.

"Who'd she recommend?" Kaidan asked.

"Feron." I spoke as I then scrolled down and saw Kaidan's name and her other Mom... Oh boy, "you and Matriarch Aethyta."

"Me and her other Mother?"

"It says I don't have enough Biotic support on the crew. Plus you have more experience in the Specter department than I do Kaidan."

"Whoa ah can I think about this?"

"Sure," I replied, "Oh and Kaidan see you tonight at Shepard's."

"Yeah see you." He said as he left the ship with Joker and EDI.

"Are you alright Commander?" asked EDDIE.

"I think so why?"

"You're body temperature was higher when Kaidan was around you."

"Yeah and?"

"From what I've been told it's either stress, menopause or arousal that the female humans experience around male or female human population... So my question is which one of the three is it?"

I looked at EDDIE, "You're right to the point are yah?"

"That's not answering my question."

"I'm getting to it, first off at what age does menopause starts now in ladies?"

"Seventy five."

"And according to my dossier do I fit that?"

"No."

"So that eliminates that that part so you have two of the three left."

"Stress and Arousal. So which one is it?"

"To tell you the truth it was a bit of stress and that. But if you say anything I'll knock your sockets out got it?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good boy, dismissed." I spoke, as I figured this might be a long night... A really long night.

I went to the Captain's cabin as I saw two beds there, instead of a fish tank there was a trophy case with all sorts of books, treasures and collectables. Most of which I recognized from from the games and unique gemstones I saw decorating the case.

"Like you said you got to have them." Joked Melissa as she entered the room behind me, I was glad I heard her footsteps earlier.

I smiled at my sister as she then gave me a data-pad, "What's this?"

"To make things official that I'm handing you command of the Bonaventure SR-2."

I nodded as I read it over as I saw a place for me to sign, "Ah what do use to sign my name by the way?"

Right you know those tablets that artists used back in the day well they still exist, here take mine." She spoke giving me her's as I signed the line, gave them to her as she signed it, "congratulations sis the Bonaventure is now yours to command."

"Thanks sis. Congratulations on your new job by the way."

"There's just one little problem..."

"What's that?"

"The new ambassador is in an area that's believed to be invaded by reapers."

"I might need to talk to shepard to help out for this one after the party."

"Yeah I already talked to Shepard about it, she thinks it's a good idea to work together on this one, but before you go she asked EDI to look and see if the Bonaventure needs any important upgrades that's not Alliance issue."

"Ahhh." I sighed, "I figured there was another reason why they were on the ship."

"Look I can't make it to the party I've already told that to Shepard... I'm not supposed to be drinking."

My brow rose as I then caught on, "I'm going to be a AUNT?"

"One more reason to party eh?" She said as I gave my sis a huge hug.

"Damn right!"


	23. Chapter 22

_**Update:**_ _After a bit more editing I got this to work better finally Sorry if anyone got confused fast_

Hours later after I finally chose a outfit to wear I arrived just wearing an N7 Jacket, grey tank top with my combats pants and boots, I figured I'd keep things simple since my crew in the making and her crew was together here. I managed to chat up with everyone then there was Miranda and Jack.

"Hey it's Shep's Cousin." said Jack.

"Jack right?"

"Yeah that's me."

"You can call me Mel."

"And confuse you with your twin nah I don't think so."

"Ok call me Melly then."

"Better," She said, "Wanna drink?"

"I hadn't eaten yet but sure I'll have a little something."

"So Commander so I heard you have a history similar to mine." said Jack.

I sighed as I saw images flash before my eyes as I saw a lab as I saw Melissa being tortured if I didn't do anything with my biotics... I realised she and I were 16 at the time. "They used my sister as leverage to provoke me into using my biotics to do something... I really don't like talking about it." What I didn't know is that Kaidan walked by hearing all of that, as he looked at me while I had my back to him at the bar.

"So how did you and your sister get out of there?" Miranda asked who looked fascinated.

"Hey Cheerleader she said she didn't want to talk about it." Jack said.

"Sorry Commander."

"No worries... Cheerleader."

"Not you too!" Miranda said as Jack started to laugh her ass off.

I snickered, "And why not?"

"Why not indeed," Snickered Jack, "I so like you and it's not often I like other people outside of Shepard and the school."

"That's part of my charm."

"Can you charm a man to fuck you?" She asked.

"Wait what?" I spoke, "You changed the subject awkwardly quick."

"You a lesbian or into aliens."

"Whoa Jack. Jesus girl." I spoke, "I like dudes ok? Look I used to be wild woman on the dance floor. If there was a guy I liked, I had him for the dance floor but I didn't take any of them to bed if that's what you're saying."

"You a wild woman? I find that hard to believe."

"Ahhh... I wasn't into drugs, I loved to have fun, but I kept my guard up for the assholes who wanted to take my pants off."

"That doesn't sound too wild to me." Said Miranda.

"It was wild to me... I guess."

"Fuck Melly you hadn't lived it wild."

"Whatever." I spoke as I finished my drink then got up, "I'll be back later I could use a bite to eat."

"We'll be here." Said Miranda.

I went to the washroom as I saw Shepard exit, "Hey Cuz are you ok?"

"Err I don't know... Jack mentioned Cerberus and then I saw my sister and I in a lab much like the ones that Jack was in..."

"Melly you don't have to say anymore."

I sighed, "I really don't like it when I'm reminded about the dark parts of my past I really don't like reliving it."

"I know," She said as she hugged me, "Look no one upstairs has claimed sushi there. The sake is still heading up."

"Alright you'll let me know when it's ready right?"

"Will do."

"Thanks."

"Melly?" asked Liara as I saw her approach me with a Drell... I easily recognized him to be Feron ... Right she recommended him to join my crew.

"Oh you must be Feron right?"

"Yes I am Commander Hansen I've heard quite a lot about you from Liara." He spoke shaking my hand.

"Nothing Bad I hope."

"Don't worry Commander Hansen I didn't."

' _Thank goodness_ ,' I thought, "Good to know. Feron it's great meeting you I'm looking forward to see what you find that will help us out there."

"It will take some time to get things set up in the appropriate area on your ship. Which I'd have to say she's fine looking ship."

"Thanks Feron, don't forget if you need help just ask we're all willing to help out. Besides we're in this together."

"Thank you Commander."

"You're welcome, now if you can excuse me I need to eat a bit." I said excusing myself.

"I will see you on your ship."

"Dock 46 by the way."

"Right."

I began to wish that sake was ready, as I sat down alone and munched on some tasty sushi. This party wasn't turning out good and so far not many of my own crew members was talking to me as they were getting to know everyone else. Not that I was surprised it's not often you get a chance to mingle with another crew especially being from the Normandy.

"Hey Melly." said Sylvie as I looked to see her with Gab, "You ok?"

"Things got awkward pretty quick."

"Ohhh..." Gab said catching on, "that kind of awkward."

"Yes, you know me I don't like talking about it to people I barely know... technically." I replied.

"Melly, you hadn't opened up in how long?" Sylvie spoke.

I sighed, "Five plus years now."

"Maybe it's time for you to put matters in your own hands."

"I'll keep it in mind. I know I'm smart but I'm not an astrophysicist nor an advanced engineer. I just know the basic facts of well just about everything, except for archeology, being a soldier, and my multiple hobbies."

"Are you still drawing?"

"Yeah, but I don't have my sketchbook and stuff with me... Did that get lost in the war?"

"Melly you and your sister shared the Captain's cabin remember?"

I remembered she was right, and I felt like an idiot, "Oh right, ah thanks."

"I'm a doctor not EDDIE," said Sylvie, as she and I immediately laughed.

"I got that reference" I said between giggles.

"I know what you're saying, Mel. So I hear you've been sneaking around with Kaidan."

"It's kinda complicated between us."

"How could you say that Melly? He knows as much about you as you with him." said Gab, "I saw how he was looking at you earlier when you came in he looked like he was holding himself back."

"To be honest it felt like we were ready to skipped bases within a hour." I admitted.

"Commander a minute?" asked Kaidan as he approached me.

Sylvie and Gab got up, "Sake should be ready," spoke Sylvie, "We'll get you cup."

"Yeah, right." I spoke, "Sake is your Kryptonite remember?"

Gab snickered as they left, "We know, Melly."

Kaidan sat down across from me... For once he and I didn't know what to say.

"Kaidan, Melly is everything alright with you two?"Asked Shepard as she was making her way around the apartment checking on her guests/friends.

"Ah yeah..." I spoke a bit as I saw Ash.

"Ash do you have something to say about how them two are acting awkward together?" spoke Shepard as she had a idea what was going on.

"Oh I told Skuttlebutt not to get anymore involved with Commander Hansen back then."

"If I recall you telling me once Melly was unconscious you saw another Commander Hansen in her apartment. The status quo changed once she got into the shuttle, Ash. I know you mean well but try not to put your nose into anyone's personal lives."

"Sorry Commanders. I completely forgot about that." She apologized as I saw James walking up, behind Ash.

"It's ok Ash, oh the quarterback wants to see you." I replied.

"Don't tell me he's right behind me right now?"

"Would you be disappointed bella dama?" James said wrapping his huge arms around her.

"Well," she giggled, "no."

"You still owe me a dance Bella."

Shepard smiled, as she spoke as they left Kaidan and I alone "Carry on All of you."

"So ah I've been thinking..." Said Kaidan.

"About what?" I replied after I ate a sushi roll.

"Remember you spoke the idea of you and I partnering up? Originally I was going to talk to you about Cerberus but I saw how uncomfortable you were about it."

"So you considering it? I still have a lot to do and think about."

"I know and I've considered it. Shepard and I were talking and she told me I should take it. As long as I join her for the last push against the reapers to buy you time to get to Savick once the Crucible been rebuilt. Need any more recruits?"

"Yeah, the crew is kinda small for such a large ship... Well she's not a small ship but you get what I'm saying right?"

"I do."

I thought of something, "Melissa and I were talking about it too right hours ago before you came to my rescue... I got to admit that was pretty hot. I don't get saved that often."

Kaidan started to chuckle " You're welcome."

"Can you two just go and fuck the hell out of each other somewheres? We're at war remember Motherfuckers?" She said as Kaidan I and I were caught off guard and well my cheeks felt a bit hot...

"Ah thanks for the suggestion Jack..." I spoke.

"Kaidan Stud up dude." She said as she left us blushing like teenagers after their first kiss.

"This is going to be a long night don't you think?"

"Kaidan I want to know the man before he takes his pants off for me."

"Yeah but we already know a lot about each other and like what Shepard said quoting you How can I be disappointed you're you no matter what."

I smiled as I got up and sat right beside him as I gave him a kiss... He looked at me as I saw the lust burning in his eyes... "Whoa I knew you were a good kisser but wow..."

"I don't want to make any regrets."

"Me too," He agreed, "How about we relax a bit and when I get all settled in then we'll have our own private party."

"Just to let you know a girl like me tends to have a little fun."

Kaidan looked interested, "How so Melly?"

"You'll just have to find out Kaidan." I teased pinching his ass, then I hurried off to find Sylvie to get my cup of sake before she drinks it all.

Jack walked beside Kaidan, "Are you going after that Fucking flirt?"

"Yeah," He said with a stupid grin on his face.


	24. Chapter 23

Later on in the party Shepard saw Kaidan and Melly holding hands as they went to a area to dance. Shepard always knew Melly was the better dancer considering Melly was a figure skater growing up when they were kids. Jane then felt two arms around her waist as she saw Liara's blue hands, then her face as she rested her chin on Shep's shoulder. "Playing Matchmaker Shepard?"

"From what I remember I've been trying to get them two together for years." Shepard admitted, "Timing wasn't always on my side to get them together. Melly needs a nice guy in her life she's had fallen for the wrong kind of guys. I remember one time she and I met at the citadel for a beer as she told me that her ex-boyfriend sold her out to her rival who was some sell out treasure hunter. She didn't take it well not even the first guy who cheated on her behind her back. When I met Kaidan again I felt that he'd be perfect for her."

"You're not wrong Shepard." Liara spoke, "I don't suppose you and I could celebrate your return more propper later on the Normandy?"

Shepard smiled lovingly at Liara as she turned around to face Liara, "I'd really like that Liara."

"Shepard, Melly had a theory about Savick's contraption that she didn't tell anyone."

"What was that?"

"Well everything will be reset, as in our timeline."

"Well that makes sense I mean it's weird that I remember so much and it's back to the date when well Kaidan and Ash got injured..."

"Only that both You and Melly took turns in the same room."

"... I don't think I'd change anything except try harder to get Melly and Kaidan to meet sooner."

"Well Shepard I don't think I'd change anything either but I'd agree with you about them two."

Shepard saw Melly and Kaidan quickly go to her bedroom and then shut the door as Shepard made sure Liara didn't look behind her shoulder. Shepard felt her nerves kick in for a short second but after she finished her drink she felt confident that this little planned surprize would pay off. Kaidan exited out of the room first as he looked as if Melly had a quicky with him as his uniform was out of place in a few areas while his face was covered with kiss marks.

Liara looked at him as she giggled, "Looks like you got the girl did you Kaidan?"

"Yeah the lipstick part was her idea." He grinned.

"About time too." Shepard chuckled, "Yeah that sounds like her she loves to prove to the ladies to back off from her man."

"Kaidan I remember you telling me you always wanted that." Liara teased.

He chuckled, "Alright you got me Liara but she didn't know that until I told her that after she did it."

"Well that makes it even more special you think?" Shepard smiled, "Now if you and Melly do a shengnian like that again I'd hope you two don't go too far at your host's home."

"Oh I'm pretty sure Melly knows." He chuckled, "I should wash this off my face."

"Not until I take a photo of this and send it to her." Said Liara, "Glyph take a photo of Kaidan."

"On it Doctor T'Soni." said Glyph.

Shepard saw Melly exit from the bedroom to mouth out "it's ready cuz knock her socks off."

Shepard smiled as she nodded then took Liara's hands, "Glyph can you take a video starting now of Liara and I."

"Oh course Commander. Recording. Just tell me when to stop." Said Glyph.

"Liara I have a surprise for you." Said Jane.

"Oh?"

Jane took Liara into the bedroom where she saw a rainbow of flower petals in a perfect heart with J and L in Red petals was in the center with two champagne glasses in a "X" between their first Initials. Not far from their bed was a standing ice bucket with a bottle of chilled Asasi Champagne made from Thessia, Liara was speechless. Simple and romantic, something Shepard

"Shepard?" Liara spoke as Shepard saw her next little surprise on the desk as she took it before Liara could see it to hide it behind her back. ' _Phew_ ,' Shepard thought as Liara turned to her, ' _That was close too close. No turning back now._ '

"I had asked Melly and Kaidan do this as a favor while I spent time with you setting up this party... Liara I've wanted to do this and I don't want to waste anymore time Liara..." She said as she then went on one knee as Liara's eyes enlarged, "Originally I was going to wait for Melly to get your other mom but I feel I can't wait any longer..." Shepard took a small ring box she hid from behind her back as she opened it to Liara. Liara was crying as she saw the ring in the tiny box it had a Victory band with several baby blue and white Thessian diamonds.

"Shepard? Oh goddess are you asking what I think you're asking according to your human customs?"

"Yes Liara, I am." She smiled, "Liara T'Soni... Will you marry me now and forever more?"

"YES!" Liara said as Shepard placed the ring on Liara's ring finger on her left hand then they had a long passionate kiss.

"Ah Commander is this where I should stop recording this romantic moment between you two?" Glyph asked.

"Yes," Said Liara as she then used her omni-tool to send his program elsewhere, then She kissed Jane again as she closed the door to have their own private celebration alone together.

Morning I woke up with Kaidan's arms around my waist, my head could have been better but as I started getting up Kaidan woke up and used his omni tool to check my condition.

"Well morning Doctor Alenko." I teased.

"Smartass."

"And what else about my ass? Biotic Badass?"

"Whoa," he chuckled then replied, "I like that."

"Get used to it," I spoke, "So let me guess aspirin?"

"Sylvie suggested since you and I both have a L2 that we have our meds rather than aspirin." He said taking out from his pants pocket what looked to be two tiny epipen that looked more like a tool to test the air in tires. One of them had my name on it while the other had his on the pen.

"Well, hit me with you're best shot dude." I said, looking away from the pen he held, then grabbing ahold of the fabric of the bed we slept on.

"You're still scared of needles are you?"

"Kaidan I've been poked and prodded all my life... I have my days when I can and can't control it."

"Ah Melly I've finished like seconds ago, you can look my way now."

I looked at him embarrassed, "Oh ok... I barely felt that."

"That's the point of it's design you're not supposed to feel it," He chuckled, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"As long as the bad guys don't find out I'm good." I spoke, "Kaidan."

"Yeah?"

"Look can you help me get the crew up after we find Shepard?"

"What is it?"

"We have a mission and we need to work together on this one because the future of Humanity depends on it. Both us and the Normandy we need to save the find and save Humanity's next Human Ambassador to take Udina's councilor position on the council."

He nodded, "When did you get the mission?"

"From my sister."

"Makes sense now that she'll be the Human councilor's Alliance Advisor... Is that what her title is called?"

"Pretty much I still need to get a chance to talk with my brother in law Benton."

"Makes sense. How do you like your eggs?"

"So we're taking turns cooking?"

"I'd thought you might like that."

"I greatly appreciate that thanks, but I won't be surprised if we have to team up to cook for everyone eventually."

I saw Shepard and Liara exit out of their room as Kaidan and I found them. I saw the ring on Liara's hand, "Welcome to the Family Liara."

"Thank you Commander er I mean Melly," She blushed, "Shepard told me you had found the blue diamonds for my ring during one of your missions as Shepard used it and you're contacts to make the ring out of the band EDI gave her."

"I just happened to be in the perfect spot at the perfect time when I saw it."

"When I visited the Bonaventure ages ago I saw that and all I can think of was how'd you love to see that since you told me those were your favorite despite how rare they were. Like you said Melly you have better luck in finding rare gemstones than anyone else I know."

"Glad to help."

"Are you the last Hansen not engaged?"

"Shep don't jinx me please!" I said, "Not that you did that to me but it happened before."

"Melly you were like in your early 20's yeah no although that person made you fear marriage for a while."

"Yeah..." I spoke, "Well let's get everyone up and you can break the happy news."

"Right."

"Ah Melly you almost got engaged?"

"Eh... Twice... The first guy was considering it when I was 23 as I felt I was too young he was the same guy who cheated on me behind my back and the other well he died shortly after I proposed to him... I never got a answer but I was sure he said yes... He was buried with the ring I got for him that was a long 5 years ago."

Kaidan gave me a big hug, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"What about you?"

"Well mom did give me her ring that my father gave her when he asked her the question I never got to ask a lady the question."

"A word of advice Kaidan, keep things simple and you can never go wrong with that." Said Shepard.

"Good to know."


	25. Chapter 24

It was after breakfast when we all met in the room closest to the door as Shepard and I discussed the mission together to everyone. "There is a High possibility that that Udina's successor had been converted." said Shepard, "I believe the Reapers will be expecting us but not you and the Bonaventure."

"Eh? Wait what?" I spoke, "are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"We play decoy to distract the Reapers while you guys go down and locate the Ambassador." said Shepard, "Relax Melly we got a lot of experience fighting these guys, take Kaidan on your team and everything should be fine from there on to finding the new Human Counselor."

"I don't know if I pull this off Shep." I spoke nervously, I never pulled something off this risky before without a casualty to my squad or myself so far as I knew.

"It does seem risky," said Joker, "But I've already briefed Pranky on some new maneuvers for her to try out."

"I know the ship needs plenty of upgrades but the best way that we could pull it off is to probably play dead." I said after thinking for a short bit.

"Oh I get yah Melly," Pranky spoke, "Eddie put up a map of where the Ambassador's last know location was."

"Sure." He said doing just that as it projected over the table. I looked as I saw not far off was a Mass relay.

"Shepard I think once the Reapers are distracted we take a ride on the mass relay to enter, from there on we'll go with the play dead scheme to drift through the reapers while you have them distracted. Eddie can you and Pat figure out how to jam their scanning for life forms to tell them there's no life forms on the ship?"

"It should take a while to make a virus to fool the reapers."

"Tali and I might have something to use as a base," spoke Liara.

"We do?" asked Tali.

"Yes the reaper code that Legion integrated into the geth?"

"Oh right." Tali spoke.

"We'd might as well get to work on that," said Pat.

"Tali a minute please."

"Ah sure Commander Hansen." she spoke as I went to a area for her and I to talk at, "What is it?"

"Remember that quarian that was on Omega?" I asked, "I'd like to add him to the crew."

"Kenn?" She spoke, "Hmm... That might take me a while but I'll contact the admiralty to see if he's on one of their fleets if not perhaps he might be here on the Citadel."

"Alright thanks for the tip." I said as she and I shook hands, "I take it from here I don't want people doing double duty."

"I understand I'll let the admiralty know they can expect you to arrive to inquire of his where abouts. I just hope he finished his pilgrimage."

"Well let's hope he did or I'll help him with what he's got so far." I replied, "Keep up the good work Tali."

"I will Commander."

"Melly please and thank you."

"Oh right," She spoke, "At least you're last name isn't Shepard."

"Well being part Shepard isn't all that bad." I joked.

"I suppose you're right."

"Carry on Tali," I spoke as I decided to look out for Liara's other mom.

"Need any help?" Kaidan asked, as he then gave me another data pad... I looked at it to see all the recommendations for upgrades for the ship. It was a tall order, I looked at Kaidan feeling a bit defeated but I forced my brave face on.

"Dang it we'll have to get enough missions to pay for these and then there's the other expenses we have to do too." I spoke, "Not that we could get the parts cheaper-."

"Well that depends maybe once we get Kenn on the crew he'd help us find the parts we need at a better price." said Kaidan, "Sorry I kinda listened in on your conversation with Tali."

"I should have included you in on that, sorry about that Kaidan." I apologized.

"No worries Melly. Any idea on where to find Liara's other mom?"

"Matriarch Aethyta?" I answered, "Well let's try Apollo's Cafe first and ask from there."

"Or we could ask Liara."

"Do we really want everyone from the Normandy doing double duty Kaidan?"

"Or I could track them down," said Feron as he joined us, "Besides I have the same connections Liara has."

"Right... What am I saying of course you can Feron. Could you track Matriarch Aethyta, Kenn and other possible candidates to add to the crew from outside the citadel as Kaidan and I will see if we can find them here since we have a few things to do while we're still here."

"Understood, um Commander, Major I have another idea."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Perhaps I could also track down parts to upgrade the Bonaventure using our contacts together once we recruit Kenn see if we could get them faster."

"Sounds like a really good idea, Feron." said Kaidan.

"If you want to I don't mind you checking out the black market, although I know they go for ridiculous prices on there." I said.

"True Commander Hansen." Replied Feron, "Oh and if I find any artifacts that need saving I'll let you know."

"Operation Heritage still exists?" I spoke.

"Yeah it does but it's not quite called that anymore," said Kaidan, "Fact is every government in the galaxy does it but everyone claims it was their idea."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought of it then."

 **Apollo's Cafe**

"How are you feeling Melly?" Kaidan asked as we reached the bar, I was about to answer him when-

"She looks as if she wanted to sleep in a little more," said Matriarch Aethyta giving us a coffee for Kaidan and a black tea for me, "Liara told me you have a position available. I'm so happy you two helped Shepard to make Liara's night so special last night. She called me first thing this morning."

"Yes we do, ah do I refer you as Matriarch Aethyta or just-"

"Matriarch Aethyta isn't necessary Commander Hansen. I'd prefer Aethyta." She replied.

"Please call me Melly." I smiled as I blew on my tea.

"So Liara got in touch with you?" Kaidan asked.

"She didn't give many details, and neither did Shepard although she did ask for my blessing for Liara's hand in marriage. Finally something good has came from this war," Aethyta spoke, "I should call and congratulate them both."

"True," I spoke as I sipped my tea, "Aethyta from what I've been informed of your history you were big part of Asari Commandos. And from what Shepard and Liara told me you technically still are part of it?"

"I was assigned to keep an eye on my daughter the past few years."

"Yeah, but I stand but what Shepard and Liara are doing."

"Same for me too," said Kaidan, "Commander Hansen and I couldn't help but think there's more to this."

"You're right. I stopped a few assassination attempts from happening, except for that one that Shepard and Liara caught on to about the crooked Specter in what do you humans call it Ca-"

"Kahutz?" I replied, "when one person is linked up somehow with another who has something on them?"

"That's the word, but us Asari don't call it that."

"Hmm look we really could use a strong balanced team and so far it's just me and Kaidan who have biotic abilities."

"Does your ship have a bar?"

"Yes it does."

"Then I'm in."

"Great the Bonaventure is at Dock 46."

"Great see you then. I just have a few loose ends to fix up then I'll pack up," She spoke.

"You know Aethyta I could help pack if you want." said Liara as she and Shepard joined us.

"I would love that, Little wing."

After we finished our beverages Kaidan and I checked out the refugee camps outside our Ship's docking bay and the Normandy's docking bay. The plan was to met back at in the elevator once we were done, then headed back for Shepard's apartment. I asked around if people seen a young Male Quarian, but nobody seen a Quarian other than Tali, and some other Quarian girl...

I figured it could be a lead so I headed to the elevator only to bump back into Kaidan along the way.

"Whops sorry." I spoke.

"We have stop meeting like this eh?" He joked, "So did you get any leads?"

"Something, but it's the only thing I got so far." I replied, "How'd you do?"

"Apparently a Quarian girl was accused of stealing a credit chit the other year, perhaps there's a report of it at C-sect."

"Hmm I was told the same thing." I replied, "Well let's go and ask Bailey then."

Kaidan punched the button to the embassies as the door then opened as he said, "After you Commander."


	26. Chapter 25

I softly giggled as I went inside the Embassies as it wasn't long before I heard a all too familiar voice calling out "Commander Hansen!"

Kaidan groaned as we saw Khalisah al-Jilani, "Good luck with her."

"Jee thank you," I grumbled as I approached her, "Okay I'm here... What do ya want?"

"Just a few minutes of your time." She replied before saying, "Please."

' _She had to say the good old please card, oh great'_ , I thought as I turned, "Kaidan could you ask Bailey about the recruit please? I might be a while."

"Yeah sure." He said as he left us.

"Did you know back then Shepard was alive?"

Good thing I had read all the reports and my journals from the last few years on the Bonaventure, "At first I thought it was just tabloid trash but then I heard the reports about Shepard being back from the dead before I was sent to Horizon to investigate something near the colony base."

"And what did you find there."

"Just that it supported Shepard's evidence of the Reaper's existence."

"And what about the newest phenomenon of everything being reset?"

"I had found some evidence of a rogue Cerberus scientist who planned to sabotage the Crucible with his own device, making Shepard's choice to the war's outcome be meaningless, as the war will continue only to restart over all over again."

"Did you manage to catch him in the act?"

"I managed to save Shepard, but I almost died in the process." I replied, "That was when the crew of the Normandy found me and brought me here for more medical treatment."

"And now you're a Specter." Khalisah spoke, "Why did it take you this long?"

"Well, Udina and I never seen eye to eye, I believed he was crooked but him being on the citadel well I didn't have authority to investigate him here because as a Raider I am allowed to investigate human occupied territory that involves areas of historical significance regardless of origin. The Citadel well was off limits."

"Was it because you used to date one of his sons?"

"Ahhh... Maybe?... But he didn't like me as I didn't like his way of politics."

"Much did a lot of people, who did you prefer?"

"Anderson," I replied, "I don't know much about the Newly appointed Ambassador for Humanity but I'm the kind of person who rather get to know the person before the politics."

She turned off the camera droid as she looked at me "I heard about what happened to you, are you ok?"

"I hadn't had a flashback since last night so here's hoping I don't get anymore. You know I'm sorry Shep been giving you a hard time the past few years."

"Oh piff I'm over it, I'm just sorry I didn't listen to you of looking for another angle."

"It's called a loophole Khalisah." I reminded her.

"Right."

"Look I know you're doing everything you can to get a chance to talk to the council but I think you might need to finds something else to grab their attention that could help our situation more."

"How so?"

"The status of the refugees for instance." I spoke, "No One is being their voice. Why isn't the media covering it?"

She looked at me and nodded, "Ah... I could do that as a expose to get their attention?"

"Oh and just don't give me any credit."

"Don't worry it'll be something to do while I wait."

"Two birds one stone Khalisah."

She smiled at me, "I'll remember that."

I then left Khalisah to find Kaidan just exiting out of the C-Sect office. "Hey Mel."

"What did Bailey have to say?"

"Our best bet is to go to the Flotilla or their homeworld."

"Better than nothing."

"True... so ah last night."

I blushed as I flirted at him, "What about last night?"

"How far did you want to go really last night?"

I chuckled then I looked at him, "Well I was restraining myself the entire time... To be honest I wanted you ever since we met."

"You're not the only one," He whispered into my ear, "I wanted you that night we were at your apartment."

"Well you helping me putting my armour on that was quite romantic, reminded me of The last Samurai movie."

He smiled, "That's a good one, it's a shame not to many people talk about it now a days. But maybe perhaps you could show me the Captain's cabin on the Bonaventure?"

"Yes sir." I teased.

 **The Bonaventure**

"Captain on deck." said Eddie, as Kaidan and I entered the cockpit area.

"Eddie I see you're getting yourself familiar with military protocols?" I spoke.

"Is it necessary?" He asked, "I'm not sure if I'm technically a civilian or what?"

"You could consider yourself a Cadet for now." said Pranky.

"Like a trainee?"

"Yeah but we'd refer them as cadets most of the time before calling them Private's." said Kaidan.

"Ah Pranky, Kaidan is joining the crew." I spoke nervously... She just winked with a smile and nodded at me... "And is there anything else I should know about?" She teased me.

"Ahh... Not at the time being Pranky Just take us to the Flotilla slash Rannoch. We have a Quarian or two to track down."

"Have fun." She teased as Kaidan and I walked away.

Kaidan and I went into the elevator as he cornered me.

"Fuck she knows about us." I groaned whining.

"Melly, who cares if they talk about us behind our backs. After what you've been through they're probably happy on how things finally pulled through in your favour."

"Kaidan am I still dreaming?"

He pinched my ass and chuckled as he quoted me, "How'd you like me now?"

"God dammit Kaidan." I said as he lifted his brows with a teasing grin, only that when the elevator opened he picked me up into his arms.

"You didn't answer me."

I giggled, "I don't have to... You Biotic Badass."

"Badass?" He said as we entered the Cabin, "I like it."


	27. Chapter 26

In Shepard's apartment Shepard had found Liara who was reading a data pad on her couch.

"What are you reading Liara?" Shepard asked.

"I located your cousin's erotic story account on the extranet."

"Melly or Melissa's? I'm pretty sure Melly does have one but her's is kinda tame."

"Melissa's... What her sources?"

"She is married to a CSect officer, besides she works on the Citadel now. She probably hears more stories than Melly does."

"Oh right." Liara replied, "My Bad."

Shepard chuckled as she sat down beside Liara as she read the datapad, her eyes grew in amazement "Whoa!" She spoke as she made a whistle, "is that even possible?"

Liara grinned as she spoke seductively, "You go up and wait for me."

Shepard had a better idea, she got off the bed and picked Liara up bridal style, "Shepard? What are you doing?"

"Melissa can sure write a awesome erotic romance, but do you think it's time to fulfill some erotic fantasies we had that we've talked but never tried before?" Shepard replied as she carried Liara who was still holding the data pad.

Liara looked into Shepard's eyes as she warmly smiled, "You know you're right. No more regrets?"

"Exactly." Said Shepard as she carried Liara into the her bedroom to make more memories with Liara.

On the Bonaventure Kaidan had lowered me onto the bed he saw I was nervous, "Why are you nervous Melanie?"

"It's been a few years... Um does Condoms still exist?"

He chuckled as he took a condom from his pant's pocket, "And usually you are the one who's always prepared."

I giggled, "Point proven."

"There are other options of birth control for all gender species, condoms are pretty cheap this time compared to well 2015."

"How good are they?"

He chuckled then said seductively, "You'll find out very soon after I get you ready for action."

He wasn't kidding either, he had more tricks up his sleeve than I did.

"Oh fuck me Kaidan." I moaned as the lust overwhelmed me as if it was a spell he had casted onto me using his biotics in more ways than one.

"Is that a command Commander?" He asked with a grin, I looked up right at him with a glaring smirk, "right silly question."

"You're damn right that's a silly question." I replied back.

I woke up feeling Kaidan's arm wrapped around my body as his hand was on my hand. I smiled as I turned around to watch him wake up.

"No flashbacks this time?" He asked.

"None this time." I replied.

"That's good."

"For once," I spoke as I gathered my clothes to put them back on as he watched me, "Kaidan don't we have work to do?"

"Oh sorry," He replied grinning, "I never seen a woman get her clothes on."

"Oh?" I replied, "What about Michelle?"

"Nope," He replied, "I'd wake up and she'd be off to work treating her patients."

"Wow I guess there's still a few first things still to do eh?"

"Agreed Commander."

"I have a name Handsome, when you and I are alone drop the ranks please and thank you."

"Sure thing Melanie."

"Thanks Kaidan."

"You're welcome so what's first on the agenda?"

"Well you can get yourself acquainted with the crew, and I'll be at the bridge giving orders." I spoke.

"Sounds like a start, let me guess finding that Quarian recruit or recruits?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I spoke with Tali to refresh my memory on Quarian customs and whatnot before we called it a night at Shepard's party."

"You know I should do the same just to be sure."

"We're both Spectors Kaidan, it's always good to do a little homework before a mission or conference with other races." I reminded him.

"How about some breakfast first?"

"Who's cooking me or you?"

He chuckled, "We'll see who's there before us."

"Oh," I chuckled, "That person is so screwed."

We arrived at the mess hall to see Pat already making food for everyone. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he then saw us two. "Commander, Major what will it be today?"

"Pat you know what I usually have."

"I was hoping you'd change it up I actually made chocolate chip pancakes today."

My eyes widened, as I then gave him a look, "I know you there's a catch when you start making one of my favorites."

"Yeah next time you're at the Citadel pick me up a cookbook about cooking for multiple species."

"You know they probably have a cookbook on Quarian cuisine at the flotilla," Mentioned Kaidan.

"Good point, remind me before I leave there ok."

"Sure thing Commander." He said.

After breakfast I headed up to the Bridge where Pranky and Eddie were... I was about to head over when I heard me being called out. I looked to see a familiar Lady crew member. She was my height, glasses framing her brown eyes as her brown hair up in a braided up-do similar to Princess Leia's hair near the end of The Empire Strikes back... ' _dang it I'm good with faces but bad at remembering names_ ,' I thought, ' _wait I know her!_ ' "Kealy?"

"At least you're remember me Mel."

"I don't remember recruiting you."

"Melissa did for you behind you're back to be the ship's accountant and communications officer." Kealy replied.

"Well that's very thoughtful of her, I'm glad I can count on you Kealy."

She smiled at me, "You and I are still close although the times have changed a lot."

"True enough Kealy, is there anything you wish to report to me before I get our mission started?"

"I took liberty to write you a short speech after looking at your orders from Shepard and Hackett." She said giving me a datapad, "I made a algorithm to make sure all the pays come in are equal amongst all the crew and staff."

"Perfect, and the Specter's cut?"

"I didn't touch that but you and Alenko will be getting you're Specter's pay accordingly."

"Nice work Kealy."

"Thanks Mel."

"Carry on Kealy I'll take a look at the speech." I spoke as I looked at it only to see " _Knock their socks off Mel I know you can do it._ " I looked at her as she laughed at me while I shock my head at her. I sighed as i gave it back to her then went to the cockpit where Pranky and Eddie were at.

"All systems are set to go Mel." said Pranky.

"I have familiarised myself with Quarian culture commander care to quiz me?" Eddie said as he approached me.

"Eddie how old were the sources you looked up?"

"Um 6 months?" He guessed.

"Eddie you're a AI you should be able to answer that right away." Pranky said to him.

"I am sorry Jenny," said Eddie, "I just wanted to sound like a normal person."

"Eddie there's no such thing as a normal human being everyone is unique in their own way." I spoke, "be yourself not anyone else. Look sometimes the sources you see online aren't accurate sometimes it's best to learn in person... without asking too much information."

"Like what?"

"Ah," Pranky spoke, "I'll let you know what can be T.M.I. soon Eddie ok."

"Alright."

"Set course to the Flotilla." I spoke as I was about to make a quick exit.

"No speech Melly?" Teased Pranky.

I sighed, as I didn't always like to make a speeches. "I don't think it's necessary."

"It's kinda customary of the commanding officer to do one on the first mission." said Eddie.

' _Great I am not going to escape this_ ,' I thought sarcastically, "Let me think here for a second first."

"Sure." said Pranky, "Oh and I got the fish."

"You didn't."

"And we figured we get Alenko incitatied into the crew Newfoundlander style."

"Hmm he does have some Turian whiskey."

"Hmm I think I have something equally good."

"Wait you actually have moonshine on the ship?"

"It's Skreech Melly," She said, "I have it in the Skull Head Vodka bottle hiding in storage in the bar area."

"Hmm we might have to adjust the rules for the Quarian and other race recruits." I mentioned.

"I like how you're thinking Melly, perhaps once we get all the recruits on the ship we get them all in random order?"

"Whatever you like you're also the Moral officer remember?"

"True, so are you ready to make a speech?"


	28. Chapter 27

Jenny "Pranky" Franks looked at me from the cockpit as she was enjoying seeing me in well a tad bit disgusted. I'm not one for speeches not do I like doing one unless it's something I'm passionate about. I sighed, "I hate speeches."

"No shit Sherlock." Pranky quoted me.

"Let's get this done and over with," I groaned.

Pranky pressed a button on her console as she then said "You're on."

"Attention all crew members this is Commander Hansen speaking. As most of you know this is long overdue but you all know our mission to rescue the new Human Ambassador to take Udina's place upon the council. I know with the war going on we're thinking of our loved ones all over the galaxy... but we can't lose hope, we all know Shepard was right all along, Shepard needs us I need you to be at your best to give us that big boot to shove it in the reaper's backsides and tell them not to piss us off in the first place!" I said as there was a roar of cheers throughout the ship. Pranky ended the transmission and smiled at me, "See I knew you can do it off the tip of your tongue."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Pranky. Don't rub it in." I said as I left the bridge, "I have dossiers to look at."

"I'll let you know once we get to the flotilla." Said Eddie.

"Right on."

I was at my desk when I noticed a email message for me and Kaidan on my terminal it was from Feron saying he had leads on a few crew member candidates. He was asking for me to drop by his office to discuss other issues. Now I figured most of it had to be related to the war, artefacts, and shadow broker related, but then again who's to know there'd be a tiny little twist in there. I went into the elevator to the crew member's floor as I found Feron in his office talking with Kaidan.

"Commander I see you got the message I sent you and Alenko." Feron spoke.

"Feron and I were discussing strategy games while we were waiting for you Commander." Kaidan spoke, "Nice speech by the way."

"Eh thanks. I'm glad I didn't keep you guys waiting." I replied, "So Feron what did you want to discuss with Kaidan and I?"

"I'd like to hack into the Cerberus network so we could find out what they're up to so we can use it to track the suspect you're looking for."

"Dr. Sheldon Slavick is his name." I said, "He's pretty smart I have no way of knowing what kind of network he's using since he's a rogue Cerberus scientist... So are you suggesting if Cerberus is looking for him we use that network to listen in to tracking their movements besides his?"

"Looks like I owe you 100 credits Alenko she did say it better than I did." Feron sighed.

"I'm right here," I joked as I then turned to Kaidan, "What do you think of it Kaidan?"

"It's a good idea but it could be risky."

"I do agree with that Alenko... Let's do it once we have more crew members and intelligence of Cerberus' main communications area. I have a feeling you and I will have to lead two teams one to act as a distraction as the other finds and hacks into the servers."

"Sounds solid."

"I agree Commander that is a good idea." agreed Feron, "I will inform you if I find anything up you're alley war related and Cerberus related."

"Thanks Feron, keep up the good work."

"I will Commander."

"Should I use the credits I earned to our first date?" Kaidan whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I teased.

"Right silly question," He grinned as he turned towards the mess hall, "Well I'd should see if Dr. Leger got my file from Dr Chakwas."

I pinched his ass, because well I've been meaning to for a long time now.

"Hey!"

"I'm not the only one who has a nice ass Alenko." I teased, "And what about it?"

Kaidan smirked as he shook his head then chuckled, "True. Shepard didn't tell me you are hell of a flirt. You're quite the tease Melly."

"I know," I giggled, "And I expect you to tease me back in you're own way. Carry on Kaidan."

I went to the lounge to see Aethya with Vanita taking drinks, I was glad I sent Pat a email to stock up on Turian food, drinks and alcoholic beverages. They were having a very good conversation as I smiled as I sat down at the bar, to look at my data pad.

"Tea Commander?" asked Aethya.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you and Sylvie found any other different teas on the citadel after the Party?"

"That we have," She replied.

"I'm trying one of them myself." Said Vanita, "What is it again Aethya?"

"It's well it's actually dried flowers petals from Thessia and Sur'Kesh steeped in Turian Tea, it's called Council's tea. No exact name for it but there is a human friendly one which I forgot to get."

"I'd wouldn't worry about it right now Aethya, it's a good welcoming tea to the new recruits." I replied, "I could use a regular orange pekoe, just not too hot please and thank you."

"I thought it tasted familiar." Vanita replied, "Nice touch with the flower petals."

"Well it's a popular tea amongst our races." She spoke, "No worries Commander I observed you the first with your tea."

"Ah ok." I replied, as I looked at what I had on the Kenn, "Hmm had you two interacted with Quarians before?"

"A few, not many come to the Citadel," Vanita replied, "Most not all the races kinda frown upon them but I've helped a few of them get out of trouble over the years."

"I've dealt with a few and I learned a few of their favourite drinks but that's pretty much I can tell you on that topic Commander."

"Good to know... Hey Aethya." I spoke, "How about when we dock at the Citadel again take Pat with you for finding other types of other races cuisine."

"After you get a cookbook of Quarian cuisine." She reminded as I looked at her surprised, "What? I overheard Pat saying something about wanting to be prepared for our newest crew member."

"Yeah of course sure." I spoke while sipping my tea, "It's on the to buy list."

"More like to buy right away list." Said Vanita.

"Along those lines yeah, precisely." I agreed.


	29. Chapter 28

Quarian Space around Rannock looked like... well a mess by the looks of it from what I seen from the Bridge of the Bonaventure with Kaidan and the rest of the crew. I took a deep breath as I nodded to Pranky...

"Nervous?" Pranky spoke.

"Shepard makes it look soo easy." I muttered.

Kaidan chuckled, "She sure does."

"Alright here we go, I'm ready." I spoke to Pranky as she opened the channel to the Quarian Fleet, "This is Commander Melanie Hansen of the Bonaventure requesting permission to dock with the Rayya."

"Our system says you're shipped flagged Alliance like Commander Shepard's ship the Normandy is. Verify." spoke the Traffic Controler.

Now what was I going to say to that since Tali had already briefed me about Quarian Docking procedures, but then I realised their religion was ancestory based... "I come from the line of Shepards, for I too am adrift among the stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began _._ Keelah se'lai _._ "

"Permission granted. Welcome to the fleet Commander Hansen Vas Bonaventure."

"We would like a Quarantine team to meet us I believe my ship isn't up to Quarian sanitation regulations."

"Understood, there will be a security team also be accompanying them." This struck me as odd but I went along as the Traffic Controler continued "Approach exterior docking cradle 17."

"Ok understood." I spoke, "Just to be safe suit up, helmets on we don't want to cross contaminate their current conditions."

"Right, who do you need?" said Vanita.

"Just you and Kaidan."

"Yes!" said Vanita excitedly, as I rose a brow, "Oh ah right."

"Vanita we're all allowed to be dorks ok?"

"Um what's the difference between Dorks and geeks then?"

"In my opinion there isn't but others might disagree with me." I replied, "Alright let's meet the Admiralty."

We were met by Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya, "Captain Melanie Hansen Vas Bonaventure. I am Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya. I hate to be the bringer of bad news but the candidates you are wanting to recruit are on trial."

I rose a brow from under my helmet, "What are their charges?"

"They both accuse each other of murdering a Geth, this is a very sensitive subject since Shepard has made a truce between our peoples."

If I didn't have my helmet on I'd put my hand over my mouth in thought, but something about what he told me was one could be lying and the other could be truthful... or they both could be lying or telling the truth.

"Something on your mind Commander?" Vanita asked, "Cause I have a feeling I know what you're thinking."

"If they're both accusing each other of murder then something's up." I replied.

"Exactly my thoughts." she replied.

"Should we help out?"

"I don't see them refusing another look on the situation." I replied as a sudden creepy thought came up in my head... "Vanita can Kaidan and I talk with you privately for a minute please."

"I'll be back in 5 minutes with everyone." said Captain Kar'Danna.

"Thank you Captain."

Once he and everyone left I looked at Vanita, "Please tell me you got a program on your omni tool to find out someone had been indoctrinated?"

Kaidan's eyes grew, "Whoa Commander you really think one of them has been indoctrinated?"

"There's a low chance but we need to have all the bases covered as it were."

"Well I am friends with some Salarian scientists and luckily I do have something that might work in case of it but..."

"Right we'd need to talk with a Quarian medical scientist and someone who knows their suits first to make it work." Said Kaidan, "If it works perhaps we can expand it to other known races."

"That was the original idea Major Alenko," Vanita replied.

"Oh ok."

"If everything alright Captain Hansen Vas Bonaventure?"

"Well Vanita and Kaidan like to know more about your people, Kaidan has first aid and he'd like to know-"

"As yes we can do that perhaps a trade of knowledge between our peoples would be a wonderful distraction from the trial. Kenn's Mother is a doctor she can help."

"Hmm Commander do you think Dr. Cormier like to meet-."

"Wouldn't hurt Kaidan, Captain would one of your men guide Major Alenko to Dr...?"

"Yes of course Captain Hansen."

"As for the trial. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"To be honest I don't know. We don't want to start another war since we just ended one."

"Look Captain I had a creepy idea on how we can get the truth out of them."

"How so?"

"How long have they been away from the Flotilla?" Vanita asked.

"Wait are you suggesting that one of them might be- Keela... well if most of the races have been so it's only a matter of time yes?"

"I'm afraid so." I replied, "Vanita has a program on her omni tool that help but we need help with your people to do it but the thing is we don't want to cause panic that a reaper is among you."

"Understood Captain Hansen. My men and I will make sure word doesn't go out."

A half hour later I walked in to see Kenn in a cell. He looked at me, "What do you want?"

"I come from a line of Shepard's." I spoke, "My cousin Shepard helped you on Omega remember?"

"Yes she has. But she had also helped Lia'Vael too in the Citadel when she was accused of stealing."

"I'm aware." I replied, "How long have you both been away from the fleet?"

"We both been away for about 6 months."

"What did you contribute to your people?"

"I had found easier ways to improve ships repair software, Lia'Vael brought back I think she found seeds native to our homeworld."

I stood there in thought, tracking Lia'Vael's movements might be a waste of time to back up what she had said but I couldn't help but think finding them must have been really risky. "And you never questioned her how she got them?"

"Er no?"

"Kenn think in your galaxy's current state how possible is it for someone to acquire seeds native of you're home galaxy from say sometime in that same 6 month period?"

"With or without help?" He replied as he then thought for a second, "It be suicide."

"My thoughts exactly," I replied, "I read Shepard's reports of your world before she helped both your people's end your war."

"But arn't you going to ask what happened, as in the Murder?"

"I will but not now, something leading up to it is bothering me since I stepped in. Do you think you can keep this to yourself until I prove you were innocent way before the incident happen."

"Wow I don't seem to be going anywhere so I suppose I'd have to."


	30. Chapter 29

"Good, the less that know the less panic we'll have to deal with." I replied when my com beeped on my omni tool, "Take it easy I will be back."

"I will look forward to it Commander Hansen." He said as I left the jail cells.

I opened the channel on my omni tool to see both Kaidan and Vanita on the screen, "You two were fast."

"Yeah, we've already talked to the Geth Reps and so far they're co-operating on our theory that one of them is... well you know."

"Did you get the tech exchange and what not we needed to prove it?"

"We got it from the Geth."

"How'd you convince them?"

"All I had to do was that I was with Shepard." said Kaidan.

I chuckled, "Yeah that would work. Does the software work?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Alright let's meet back and talk with the Admirals involved with the trail."

"Got it."

"I hope it works."

I don't know how I convinced the theory to the Admiralty but when we scanned Kenn first the scans said he was clean, Lia'Vael however the scans were positive as she tried to attack me when I used my charge ability to tackle then pin her to the wall.

"Lia'Vael how could you? We thought you gave us a way to defeat the Geth but this?" said Admiral Rayya.

"Joining them the old gods or as the destroyers of the Enkindlers is the only way to reclaim our world." Lia'Vael said as her voice didn't sound normal... Like she was a robot with a russian accent...

Kaidan had a sudden though, "Melanie, Vanita, Admirals I have a feeling I might know how she got exposed."

"You and me both Alenko," said Vanita, "The Preaching Hanar. His sermons had been different the past year or so."

I looked at Lia'Vael, "Well you killed a Geth, perhaps the geth should keep an eye on her for safety. She's no longer herself."

"Agreed," said Admiral Rayya, "Captain Hansen I am sorry we did not greet you-."

"I'm just doing my job and helping others in need that's what good people do." I spoke as a few Geth took Lia'Vael away. I adjusted my arms, feeling a bit of a strain but nothing like a trip to Shepard's Hot tub won't fix. I then looked to everyone, "Admiral Rayya. I'd like Kenn to join my crew to return the favor."

"Kenn it's up to you."

"I accept. I'd love to strangle that Hanar who indoctrinated her."

"Hmm... Well if Shepard finds him before we do I guess we'll find out." I spoke as I smiled at Kenn, "Pack up kido we will wait for you at Docking cradle 17."

On the Bonaventure I was in the com room as I had made my report to Hackett.

"It's just speculation right now but after all of us discussed a person of interest-."

"Let me guess the Hanar that had been preaching about the enkindlers?" said Shepard as I saw her show up.

"Sorry Hansen she wanted to listen in." Hackett apologize.

"No worries," I said chuckling, "I don't suppose you already tangled with that one eh Shep?"

Hackett and her chuckled as she replied, "Yep you're more Canadian than Kaidan Alenko."

' _No shit Shepard_ ,' I thought with a snicker, "I take it Shep you have met the Hanar in question?"

"Yep he's in C-Sec custody just never thought you'd find another link to him."

"I'll let Vanita know and then Captain Bailey about it."

"Ah Mel I'm in the Specter's office I can let him know for you, just send him a report of what you also found out."

"Very well, Shepard."

"Commander Hansen I just got word from a Krogan named Rutina that wishes to speak with you on Tuchanka." said Hackett.

"Sounds like she wants to butt heads," Shepard and I said as we paused then all of us laughed.

"What about?"

"Well there's a temple that was found recently after the Genophage was cured," Said Hackett.

"Hackett and I thought you'd be best for the job since you like learning other species' histories."

"Well the both of you are not wrong on that." I replied as I then contacted Pranky on the coms, "Pranky set course for Tuchanka."

"Tuchanka? Whoa boy this is sounding epic already!" She said sounding excited already.

"Thanks Pranky... This should be amusing." I said with a grin.

 **Tuchanka**

Wrex Urdnot and his wife Bakara were waiting for us when Gab dropped us off at the ruins. Wrex looked pretty happy to see Kaidan as he grabbed the guy for a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you were tough kid." Wrex chuckled letting him go.

"Wrex you're a lot cheerier since we last met." Kaidan said adjusting his armor back into place.

"Yeah I know that was a long time ago, sorry about that."

"It's alright Wrex, at least the Genophage is a thing of the past now."

"So who's the new Commanding girl?"

"I'm Commander Melanie Hansen, I'm also Shepard's cousin." I said introducing myself.

"Cousin eh?" Grunted Wrex, as he approached me and then sniffed the air, "Yeah she has a Shepard scent she's all good for yah Skuttlebutt."

I tried not to laugh at the look on Kaidan's face, as he groaned saying, "And I thought that was just Ashley's nickname for me."

"Not so, Kiddo." Wrex said with a chuckle.

"I know you guys need to see Rutina, she's waiting with a team at the ruins right now." said Bakara 'Eve' Urdnot, "We will take you there."

"Thank you." I spoke as Kaidan, Vanita and I entered a Tomkah as we rode to the ruins. It wasn't long when Bakura noticed how quiet I was in the windowless cabin.

"Don't worry Commander you'll see them." said Bakura.

"There isn't much to look at outside either." mentioned Wrex.

"Not that I can't help it, I've never seen Krogan ruins up close before." I replied.

"It won't be long now Commander." Bakura spoke smiling at me.

Five minutes later our Convoy was attacked, I grabbed my guns as I went outside to see Cerberus... No... It was Savick's goons as the gang and I immediately fired at them while ducking for cover.

"How'd they find us?" Kaidan asked.

"Kaidan cutie, right now I don't care," I said as I got up to shoot more down, "I wanna live goddamn it."

"I like your spirit kid!" Wrex said as he shot then plowed through them knocking them off their feet. I counted them after we finished them off, a squad of ten men... I looked at Wrex and Bakura.

"Melanie, Wrex you might want to take a look at this." Kaidan as he had managed to activate one of the goon's omni-tool for intelligence. I saw orders from Savick that he had a spies in the Alliance, C-Sect, and other allies tied to us. I didn't see any names but I had a idea on how to track them down as I saw the Cerberus shuttle nearby...

"Vanita you can fly the shuttles right?"

"Yes it's a requirement in C-Sect."

I went on my com to contact my ship, "Pranky it's Melly, Vanita is taking a Cerberus Shuttle up to the Bonaventure have Gab, Feron and Pat work on a way to hack into Savick's network."

"Ohhh," She chuckled, "I like the sound of this. On it."

"Ok Vanita take it up to the ship." I commanded as she did so.

"You'll be down one." Wrex said.

"Wrex what can go wrong with Krogan on my side?"

He grinned, "You're speaking my language Commander."


End file.
